The Mystery of Love
by Kagane Mikasa-san05
Summary: Voca High School, sekolah yang menyimpan sebuah misteri besar, yaitu seorang pria yang mati bunuh diri, dan kini arwahnya bergentayangan. yang membuat Rin Kagamisaku, harus turun tangan untuk memecahkan misteri itu, agar teman-temannya tidak menjadi korban pembunuhan arwah itu.
1. Chapter 1

yak! Mikasa kembali dengan fic. baru :D

dan oke, langsung aja

* * *

**Desclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya Mikasa, kecuali Mikasa berani beli perusahaannya**

**Warning: Typo, gaje, Shounen-ai, OOC, OOT, dan lain lainnya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy and Happy Reading!**

* * *

Normal POV

Flashback

Pada tahun 1928, di Vocal High School. terdapat 3 orang laki-laki, mereka selalu bersama namun...

"d-doushite!? Kenapa!? Apa aku melakukan suatu kesalahan?!". Bentak laki-laki berambut pirang, air matanya mulai berjatuhan

"kita tak bisa seperti ini Len, cinta sesama jenis itu dilarang". jelas pria berambut ungu

"kalau kalian menghilang dari sisiku…lebih baik aku mati saja". tangisan laki-laki pirang itu semakin menjadi-jadi

"Le-Len…kumohon jangan lakukan ini…". Cegah pria berambut biru ocean

"Aku sudah lama menyukai kalian! Tapi Inikah hasil yang kudapat!? Sakit yang berkali-kali lipat!? Jadi kalian senang jika hatiku sakit begitu!?". Teriak Len sambil mengambil pisau di sakunya

"Len…kumohon jangan nekat…". Cegah pria berambut biru tersebut

"jika kalian ingin aku mati…katakan saja! Jangan menyiksa batinku!". Dan pipi pria itu menjadi semakin basah

"Len…"

"CUKUP! Aku bersumpah! Aku akan menggangu kehidupan kalian nanti! Aku pastikan hidup kalian tak akan tenang! Dan aku akan menggangu semua murid yang ada di sekolah ini! SAMPAI KAPANPUN!". Itu lah kata terakhir Len, semacam sumpah sebelum mati.

CRASH…

Len pun memutus urat nadi-nya, darah-nya mengucur seperti air keran. Len merintih sesaat, lalu dia memotong tangannya hingga putus, Len pun membentuk sebuah seringaian.

"hahaha…ini kan yang kalian mau? Kalian puas sekarang?…uhuk…tapi lihat saja, hidup kalian tak akan tenang! HIAHAHAHA!". Seketika Len pun ambruk di tanah setelah mengeluarkan ketawa ala psikopat-nya

"LEN!".

Flashback off

* * *

"hiyaaaa! Mi-Miku! I-itu benar kisah nyata!?". Ucap gadis berambut pirang ketakutan dan berkaca-kaca

"tentu saja, untuk apa aku menceritakan kisah palsu". Ucap gadis berambut hijau tosca yang panjangnya menyapu lantai yang dipanggil Miku

"i-itu tragis dan agak menyeramkan!". Dan air matanya mulai berjatuhan

"astaga Rin…kan kau sendiri yang minta diceritakan kisah tragis di sekolah ini". kata Miku sweatdropp

"ta-tapi…i-itu menyedihkan! Huwaaaaaa!". Dan…Rin menangis sekarang

"dasar bodoh, kan kau sendiri yang minta kisah itu, emang apa sedihnya dari kisah itu, tapi…WHAT!? Shounen-ai!? Aku tadi cerita…hiyaaaaa!". teriak Miku histeris

"aku…jadi kasihan…sama pria pirang yang bernama Len itu…hiks…". ucap Rin sambil menghapus air matanya

"katanya sih…arwahnya bergentayangan menghantui sekolah ini…dan katanya juga …mayatnya dikuburkan di sekolah ini…". ucap Miku pelan

Rin POV

Huwaaaaa! Kisah yang tragis…aku jadi kasihan…ternyata ada juga kisah Shounen-ai yang nyata dan tragis…dan baru kali ini aku menangis karena hal sepele.

"Rin…berhentilah menangis…sensei daritadi memperhatikanmu…". ucap Piko

"a-aku gak bisa…aku teringat kisah Miku tadi…hiks…". ucapku

Aku pun melihat jendela, memang kelasku terletak paling belakang, jadi aku bisa melihat halaman belakang lewat jendela. Dan…aku melihat pria berambut pirang sedang duduk di bangku taman belakang itu, matanya sembab, kulitnya pucat seperti mayat. Kemudian di melihatku…dan melambaikan tangannya…setelah kuamati…pergelangan tangan kiri-nya…putus!? aku bisa melihat tangan kiri-nya yang mengeluarkan darah…dan tangan kanannya memegang pergelangan tangan kiri-nya yang putus itu.

"HIYAAAA!"

"Kagamisaku! Ada apa?". Tanya sensei

"a-aku…melihat…hantu…disana…". ucapku pelan dan ketakutan sambil menunjuk bangku taman itu

Sensei pun melihat melihat apa yang ku tunjuk, dan sensei pun…terlihat…sedih…lalu sensei melihatku dan tersenyum.

"laki-laki itu…masih menjalankan sumpahnya…". Gumam sensei

"sumpah?". Tanyaku bingung

"a-ah…sudah-sudah…kita lanjutkan saja pelajarannya…". Ucap sensei lalu kembali menghadap papan tulis dan menulis

Sumpah? Sumpah apa? Apa jangan-jangan…pria yang kulihat itu adalah pria pirang yang diceritakan Miku? kalau benar…tidak Rin, jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh…sekarang…fokus ke pelajaran Gumi-sensei…fokus…

* * *

SKIP TIME

Pulang sekolah

Luka POV

Hari ini aku piket sekolah…benar-benar melelahkan…Miku, Rin, dan Piko berniat ingin membantuku…tapi aku merasa tak enak, jadi aku menyuruh mereka pulang duluan saja.

"sial…aku harus mengambil sapu yang ada di gudang belakang…mana hari semakin gelap lagi…". umpatku kesal

Jujur saja, aku takut jika berlama-lama di sekolah ini. Apalagi setelah mendengar cerita Miku, dasar…seharusnya aku tak mendengar cerita Miku…ahh…sudahlah Luka, berhentilah menyesali sesuatu…dan pergi ke gudang halaman belakang.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor yang sekarang mulai gelap, karena di koridor tak ada lampu. Jadi jika malam akan menjadi sangat gelap dan menakutkan. Aku berjalan dengan langkah perlahan, sesekali melihat sekeliling, Dalam benakku sebenarnya dikuasai oleh ketakutan. Namun, aku harus menyelesaikan piketku, agar cepat pulang ke rumah. Karena jika tidak piket, aku akan dihukum oleh guru konseling.

"onegai…tolong…aku…tolong…aku…". aku mendengar suara...

"si-siapa i-itu…?". aku gelagapan, aku menjadi semakin ketakutan

"tolong aku…Megurine Luka…". di-dia menyebut namaku

"kamu…si-si-siapa?". Tanyaku dengan nada gemetar

"masuk lah ke lab IPA, maka kamu akan tahu siapa aku…". apa maksudnya?

"ba-baiklah…". karena penasaran, aku memasuki lab IPA yang berada di samping koridor

KRIEETT…

Aku pun memasuki lab IPA, jika aku benar, isi dari lab IPA itu adalah botol –botol cairan kimia, tengkorak palsu, mikroskop, dan gelas-gelas untuk mencampurkan bahan-bahan kimia entahlah apa namanya aku lupa. Aku melihat sekeliling, lalu aku melihat pria berambut pirang sedang terduduk…dan…menangis…

"hiks…hiks…onegai…tolong aku…". ucap pria pirang itu

Aku pun mendekatinya, dan menepuk pundaknya. Aku berusaha menenangkannya, tapi dia malah semakin menangis.

"t-tolong aku…". ucap pria pirang itu sambil menangis

"kau ingin apa? Mungkin aku bisa bantu?". Ucapku pelan

"aku ingin…membunuhmu…".

"a-apa?". Me-membunuhku?

Dia pun menoleh ke arahku, aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang hancur dan bola mata yang hanya dicanggah oleh satu urat syaraf mata, kulit-nya putih dan pucat seperti mayat, pergelangan tangan kirinya putus, dan tangan kanannya memegang sebuah pisau yang berkarat , benar-benar mengerikan. Sontak aku pun kaget, ketakutan…dan berteriak

"KYAAAAA!"

Dengan kecepatan yang aku mampu, aku pun berhasil meninggalkan ruang lab IPA, dan menuju gudang halaman belakang, Aku pun membuka pintu gudang itu.

KRRIIEETT…

Pintunya menyeramkan, bisa-bisanya aku bertemu dengan hantu pria yang di ceritakan oleh Miku. aku pun mengambil sapu dan berlari secepat mungkin menuju kelas. Karena aku takut, aku mengambil jalan memutar, aku tidak mau melewati koridor itu.

Matahari mulai tenggelam…dan kini sosok bulanlah yang akan tampak, aku berjalan menuju kelas dengan perasaan takut yang teramat sangat, aku memegang sapu yang aku bawa dengan erat. Aku tidak mau tahu…aku takut...hanya satu yang aku mau…pulang.

Tak lama aku pun sampai di kelas, dan mulai menyapu. Menyapu dengan tergesa-gesa, suara itu datang lagi…

"aku akan membunuh mu...". su-suara itu datang lagi

"ku-kumohon…apa salahku? Kenapa kau sangat ingin membunuhku…? Aku…tidak melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu menjadi arwah penasaran seperti ini kan?". Aku merusaha melawan hantu itu

"HAHAHA! Bodoh…walau kau tak melakukan apapun…aku tetap akan membunuhmu…aku akan menggangu semua kehidupan murid yang bersekolah disini! Bersiaplah Megurine Luka!". Ga-gawat…

Seharusnya kau mengikuti kata-kata Luki-otou san, aku tak seharusnya bersekolah disini. Aku menyesal…sebenarnya siapa yang membuatnya menjadi arwah penasaran dan haus darah seperti ini? Aku masih bingung…

"AHAHAHA! Siap-siap tubuhmu yang indah itu akan banyak mengeluarkan darah!". Dia muncul…

Sosok itu muncul lagi, pria berambut pirang dengan wajah hancur, kulit yang putih pucat seperti mayat, pergelangan tangan kiri yang putus dan tangan kananya memegang pisau yang berkarat, memakai pakaian seragam Voca High School pria. Dia menyeringai padaku, aku pun menggenggam erat sapu yang ku ambil dari gudang halaman belakang ini.

"ku-kumohon…". karena aku ketakutan aku pun menangis

"memohonlah…maka aku akan semakin niat membunuhmu!". Dia mendekatiku

CROT CROT

Pisau berkaratnya menusuk perutku dengan elitnya, aku hanya bisa merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi perutku yang mengeluarkan banyak darah itu...

"uhuk…uhuk…". mulutku mengeluarkan darah

"hum…bagaimana? sakit? Aku juga sakit…hatiku sakit...". ucapnya sambil menangis

Dia menggores perutku hingga terlihat organ dalamku, aku hanya terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah, dia pun mengeluarkan satu persatu organ yang ada di dalam perutku, kesadaranku mulai hilang. Aku tak bisa berpikir panjang…mungkin kah ini akhir hidupku?

TES TES

Aku menangis, hidupku masih panjang…kenapa aku harus mati secepat ini? Tapi...setelah di pikir-pikir…dia memang menyedihkan…aku bisa memakluminya.

"jika itu kemauanmu…bunuh saja aku…kuharap kau cepat tenang di alam sana...uhuk…uhuk...". ucapku sambil terbatuk dan mulutku mengeluarkan darah.

Dia hanya terdiam, wajahnya tampak sedih. Namun dia mendekatiku...dan...

CROT CROT CROT

Dan kini…aku mati…dengan kondisi yang sangat mengerikan. Tubuhku yang terpisah-pisah, orang dalamku yang sudah hancur lebur menjadi darah, mulai dari otak sampai ususku hancur semua…darah bercipratan kemana-mana.. Arwahku yang masih ada di sini, dia melihatku, dan kini aku bisa melihat wajah aslinya, dia memang cantik…walau dia seorang pria…terlalu cantik untuk seorang pria…namun…raut wajahnya sangat menampakkan kesedihan yang teramat dalam, Dan dia menulis sesuatu dengan darahku…tulisan kanji dan hiragana.

'AISHITERU….GAKUPO…KAITO…'

Itulah yang dia tulis, dia menatapku dan tersenyum. Dia hanya mengatakan satu kata untukku sebelum aku pergi ke alam yang lebih tenang.

"gomen…". Ucapnya lembut, suaranya sungguh lembut

"daijoubu…". Balasku sambil tersenyum

Perlahan…arwahku mulai menghilang dalam cahaya…dan aku hanya melambaikan tangan padanya, dan dia hanya tersenyum tulus…

* * *

Esok harinya

Normal POV

"KYAAAAA!". Pekik Yuzuki Yukari

Satu persatu murid-murid melihat ruang kelas 10-10 itu, dan beberapa guru melihat ruang kelas itu. Bukan keindahan kelas nya yang mereka dapatkan…namun…darah bercipratan, tubuh murid yang mati (Luka) itu terpisah-pisah, dan tulisan kanji dan hiragana yang ditulis dengan darah murid itu.

'AISHITERU….GAKUPO…KAITO…'

Dua orang sensei itu melihatnya dengan penuh rasa bersalah, beberapa sensei melihat kearah dua sensei itu.

"Kamui-san…Shion-san…kalian harus turun tangan kali ini…". Ucap sensei berambut pirang panjang

"lebih baik tunggu dulu Lily-san….jika sudah banyak murid disini mati karena 'dia'…maka kita akan turun tangan…". Ucap sensei berambut ungu panjang

"Len…". gumam sensei berambut biru ocean

.

.

.

.

.

bersambung

* * *

DA HELL! GAJENES BANGET!

oke, ini benar-benar gaje banget, dan...jika ada yang ingin Mikasa menghapus fic ini, akan Mikasa hapus langsung.

kalo ada yang ingin Mikasa melanjutkan, mungkin bakal lama. soalnya besok Mikasa UAS...

mau Review, silahkan, ASAL JANGAN FLAME

mau enggak, silahkan...

baiklah sampai jumpa!


	2. Chapter 2

hai! Mikasa kembali dengan fic. ini!

yow...saatnya bales review~~

* * *

**- for Shira Nagisa Rire**

**iya nih, seleranya...iew..*ditabok Len***

**L. Rayina: halah...kamu kan suka pairing Gakupo x Len x Kaito, idih...1 uke di keroyok 2 seme, uke nya Len lagi...iew...**

**Mikasa: *blushing* RAYINA! JANGAN BUKA AIBKU! dan...JANGAN MEMBUATKU KUMAT!**

**betewe, makasih atas pujiannya**

**ehehehe...ini udah lanjut kok**

**dan Mikasa gak nganggep flame kok, kalok menurut Mikasa flame itu meng-kritik dengan bahasa yang kasar :3, tapi ini enggak :D**

**terima kasih sudah me-review!**

* * *

**- for hikari-lenlen**

**eh...mati lampu?oh...no O_O**

**ini udah update kok**

**terima kasih sudah mau me-review!**

* * *

**- for Kurayami Nea**

**udah lanjut kok**

**makasih udah me-review**

* * *

**- for Yami no Ryou**

**ini udah lanjut, makasih udah review, fave sama alert!**

* * *

**- for Arrow-chan3**

**Len gak bunuh Rin kok, cuma neror doang**

**ini udah lanjut kok**

**makasih udah review :3**

* * *

**so, kita mulai aja**

* * *

**Desclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya Mikasa, kecuali Mikasa berani beli perusahaannya**

**Warning: Typo, gaje, Shounen-ai, OOC, OOT, de el el**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy and Happy Reading! :D**

* * *

Rin POV

Hari ini waktunya pelajaran dari Gakupo-sensei, hei! Jangan kalian pikir aku ini lancang ya! Gakupo-sensei sendiri yang menyuruh ku dan murid lainnya memanggilnya dengan sebutan Gakupo-sensei. Katanya juga sih Gakupo-sensei adalah murid Voca HighSchool angkatan 1928, dan apa mungkin…Gakupo-sensei adalah orang yang di maksud dalam tulisan darah itu!? Ti-tidak…tidak mungkin…

Aku lupa bilang…kelasku dipindah sementara…karena di kelasku diadakan pemeriksaan…haahh…tapi gapapa, kelas ini sama nyamanya kok…aku tetap bisa melihat halaman belakang…tapi…jangan sampai aku ketemu sama hantu pria pirang itu…hiihh…tapi…aku juga curiga…apa Luka mati karena hantu itu ya? Ah…udah…jadi serem sendiri mikirnya

Aku melihat keluar jendela…pemandangannya masih normal…pohon sakura yang bermekaran…bangku taman yang terlihat indah…dan…what…bayangan pria pirang tadi…ohh oke…ini udah gak normal, aku pun langsung menghadap papan tulis.

"bayangan apa tadi?". Gumamku

Karena penasaran aku pun melihat kembali keluar jendela…dan pemandangan-nya berbeda dari yang aku lihat…pemandangan ini sungguh menyeramkan…

Langit menjadi merah…dan matahari menjadi berwarna hitam(Mikasa: whuat!? Sejak kapan matahari warnanya hitam!?), pohon Sakura menjadi pohon kayu yang ambruk dan melapuk, serta kursi taman yang sudah patah menjadi dua, aku melihatnya lagi…hantu pria pirang itu…menyeringai sambil membawa pisau berkarat.

Aku mulai ketakutan…aku gak bisa fokus ke pelajaran Gakupo-sensei…sontak aku langsung memegangi kepalaku. Akupun mendengar suara…

"aku akan membunuh semuanya…"

a-apa? Membunuh semuanya? Kenapa?

"hatiku sakit…aku ingin melampiaskan rasa sakit ini ke kalian semua…"

Ku-kumohon jangan…jangan membunuh nyawa orang yang gak terlibat dalam kasusmu…

"korban kedua…Lenka Kagamine…nee-chanku yang paling baik ini akan pergi…"

Lenka Kagamine…Lenka Kagamine-sensei akan dibunuh!? Tapi…kenapa…?

"aku akan menghancurkan semuanya…bunuh…bunuh…Lenka Kagamine…"

"TIDAAAKKKK!"

Tanpa sadar…aku pun berteriak…aku gelagapan…apa yang akan kukakatan pada Gakupo-sensei? Semua murid melihatku.

"Kagamisaku-san? Ada apa?". Tanya Gakupo-sensei

"a-aku…aku…dihantui…sensei…maaf…aku melamun di tengah pelajaran anda…". ucapku sambil membungkukkan badan

"kau tidak melamun Kagamisaku-san…aku tahu…kau sedang di terror…". Ucap Gakupo-sensei

Tunggu…bagaimana sensei tahu? Ini sudah tidak masuk akal! Aku sudah bingung dengan kejadian ini.

"sensei…bagaimana-"

"baiklah kita lanjutkan pelajarannya". Sial…Gakupo-sensei memotong pertanyaanku

* * *

SKIP TIME!

Istirahat

"Gakupo-sensei!". Teriakku

"ada apa Kagamisaku-san?". Ucap Gakupo-sensei kebingungan

"sensei…gawat…korban selanjutnya adalah….Lenka Kagamine-sensei!". Ucapku dengan nada ketakutan

"a-apa!? Bagaimana kamu tahu?". Ucap Gakupo-sensei panik

"aku mendengarnya suaranya mengatakan 'korban kedua…Lenka Kagamine…nee-chanku yang paling baik ini akan pergi…' Begitu sensei…sebaiknya sensei hari ini jangan pulang dulu…jaga Lenka-sensei…". ucapku ketakutan

"ba-baiklah…terima kasih atas infonya…". ucap Gakupo-sensei lalu berlari tergesa-gesa

Aku hanya menghela nafas lega, setidaknya mungkin tidak ada lagi korban setelah ini…

"kau pikir dengan kau bilang ke Gakupo maka Lenka-nee chan akan selamat? Hahaha…tidak…aku akan selangkah lebih cepat dari Gakupo…"

a-apa!? G-gawat…ini tidak bisa dibiarkan…aku hanya berdoa…agar Lenka-sensei selamat…

* * *

Another place

Normal POV

Di tempat itu…pria berambut ungu itu tergesa-gesa, berlari menemui pria berambut biru ocean.

"KAITO! Gawat! Ini gawat!". Ucap pria berambut ungu itu

"ada apa Gakupo?". Ucap pria yang dipanggil Kaito

"korban selanjutnya…Lenka…". ucap pria yang dipanggil Gakupo itu

"APA!? Lenka?! Kenapa?! Lenka kan…kakak Len sendiri…". ucap Kaito cemas

"aku juga tidak tahu…lebih baik aku pulang malam hari ini…". Ucap Gakupo

"aku serahkan ini semua kepadamu Gakupo…". ucap Kaito

"baiklah…". Gakupo mengangguk

Suara itu…datang lagi…

"Gakupo…Kaito…jangan harap kalian bisa melindungi Lenka-neechan…aku akan membunuh semuanya…"

"Len! Hentikan semua ini! Aku tidak mau ada korban berjatuhan lagi!". Teriak Kaito

"hidup kalian takkan tenang…sampai kapanpun!"

"Len!"

Sosok itu muncul lagi, pria berambut pirang dengan muka yang hancur, kulit putih pucat seperti mayat, tangan kirinya putus dan tangan kanannya memegang pisau berkarat, hantu itu memakai pakaian Voca HighSchool pria. Dia menyeringai dan menangis…

"Gakupo…Kaito…Aishiteru wa…". ucapnya sambil menangis, bukan air bening yang dikeluarkan. Namun cairan merah yang keluar dari matanya…DARAH…ya…pria pirang ini menangis DARAH…

"aishiteru mo…Len…kumohon jangan lakukan ini…". ucap Kaito

"gomen ne…kalian membuat hatiku sakit…". sosok hantu pirang itu menghilang

"LEN!"

* * *

SKIP TIME!

Pulang sekolah

Lenka POV

Semua murid sudah pulang, hanya tinggal aku dan beberapa guru yang ada di sini. Yap, aku adalah guru di Voca HighSchool ini, lebih tepatnya guru fisika. Jika ada yang bilang aku murid Voca HighSchool angkatan 1928…itu benar. Hampir semua guru disini adalah murid angkatan 1928.

Kenapa aku belum pulang? aku mempunyai berkas dokumen yang belum aku tandatangani, lalu menilai ulangan murid-murid…jadi aku akan pulang malam hari ini.

"haahh…"

Aku menghela nafas berat…sudah banyak korban yang berjatuhan di sekolah ini. Tadi pagi, Luka Megurine, murid kelas 10-10 mati di kelasnya sendiri. jangan kira aku tidak tahu, semua guru tahu akan kasus itu, bahkan dijadikan topik pembicaraan di ruang guru.

Aku tahu penyebabnya apa…Len…ya…adikku…dia bunuh diri, tapi aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Gakupo dan Kaito. Len…adikku tercinta…kenapa kau pergi secepat ini?dan kenapa arwahmu penasaran dan haus darah seperti ini?

"sudahlah Lenka…berhenti menyesali sesuatu…sekarang selesaikan tugasmu dan pulang!".

Dan aku pun mulai bekerja, mendatangani dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk. Menilai ulangan murid-murid. Sampai Gakupo-kun datang

"Lenka-san…".

"oh…Gakupo-kun…kukira siapa…ada apa?". Tanyaku, aku sedikit menoleh padanya, setelah itu fokus ke dokumenku

"tidak…tidak ada...mau aku buatkan teh atau kopi?". Tawarnya

"ah…jadi merepotkan…tapi...yasudahlah…aku mau kopi saja…". Ucapku lembut

"yasudah…tunggu disini…". Gakupo pun meninggalkanku

Belum ada 5 menit, suasana menjadi hening dan mencekam. Aku akui jika sekolah ini sudah malam maka akan menjadi sangat menyeramkan. Karena ada beberapa tempat yang tidak diberi penerangan, katanya sih…untuk menghemat biaya. Karena ada beberapa ruangan yang menggunakan AC.

Matahari semakin tenggelam, dan kini sosok bulanlah yang terlihat malam ini. Bulan purnama yang terlihat menerangi malam ini, sekilas aku sedikit takut…tapi…aku harus menyelesaikan dokumen ini, jika tidak aku bisa dipecat. Menjadi guru di sekolah ini merupakan impianku sejak dulu, apa karena Len maka aku akan meninggalkan dokumen ini? Tidak…lagipula…Len kan adikku, mana mungkin dia membunuh kakaknya sendiri.

Satu persatu dokumen telah selesai…kini…aku mengoreksi ulangan murid-murid. Disaat itulah aku mendengar suara…

"nee-chan…Lenka-neechan…tolong aku…"

Aku mengenal suara itu…suara yang bertahun-tahun lamanya tidak aku dengarkan…suaranya yang lembut itu…

"Len?"

"nee-chan…tolong aku…onegai…".

"Len…kau…dimana?". aku pun berdiri dari kursiku…

Aku pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruang guru, berjalan menuju asal suara itu. Aku penasaran…masih dapatkah aku bertemu dengan Len?

"nee-chan…tolong aku…onegai…". suara itu makin jelas

Aku semakin mempercepat jalanku, sesekali melihat keadaan sekeliling, bodoh…untuk apa aku mengikuti suara itu…ingin rasanya aku kembali ke ruang guru. Tapi…jalanan semakin gelap, susah untuk mencari ruang guru. Jadi aku hanya bisa berjalan mencari asal suara itu…aku penasaran…

"kemarilah nee-chan…aku butuh bantuanmu…". suara itu datang lagi

Apakah aku harus mengikuti suara itu? Atau…kembali?

* * *

Di ruang guru

Gakupo POV

Aku harap Lenka masih ada di ruang guru, aku tak mau ada korban yang berjatuhan lagi…

"Lenka-san…ini kopi-nya…Lenka-san?". Nihil…Lenka tidak ada, ini gawat

Aku pun meletakkan secangkir kopi itu di dekat meja guru Lenka, dan berlari mencari Lenka…

* * *

Back to Lenka place

Lenka POV

"disini nee-chan…masuklah…"

"Len? Kau dimana?". Ucapku

Aku melihat sekeliling, mencari asal suara…di malam yang gelap gulita ini…aku mencari asal suara itu. Aku bingung…apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Aku masih bingung.

Satu-persatu aku lihat…tempat yang remang-remang ini…ya…aku berada di koridor…salah satu tempat yang tidak di beri penerangan, hanya cahaya bulanlah yang menerangi koridor itu.

"disini neechan…masuklah"

Aku menemukan sebuah pintu…karena aku penasaran aku pun memasuki pintu itu…ternyata kamar mandi pria, aahh…aku tak peduli, toh ga ada orang kan? Aku pun melihat sekeliling kamar mandi pria itu, mencari asal suara itu.

"hiks…tolong…onegai…"

Suara itu…Len…dia menangis…aku pun mencari sosok Len…ketemu…dia sedang terduduk, mata biru shappire-nya yang indah, rambut pirangnya bagaikan emas menutupi rambutnya, kulit putih pucat seperti boneka porselen, dan…seragam Voca High School pria yang masih diapakainya. dia hantu? Aku berpikir dia adalah malaikat! Namun…matanya sembab, seperti habis menangis, raut wajahnya menampakkan kesedihan yang teramat dalam.

"nee-chan…onegai…tolong aku…hiks". Len…dia menangis

"apa yang bisa nee-chan bantu Len?". Ucapku sambil menepuk pundaknya

"aku ingin…membunuh nee-chan…". A-apa!?

Tiba-tiba wajahnya yang bersih itu berubah menjadi wajah yang hancur, pergelangan tangan kirinya menjadi putus dan tangan kanannya memegang pisau yang berkarat, aku tahu…itu adalah pisau yang digunakan untuk memotong pergelangan tangannya dulu.

"d-doushite? Apa salah nee-chan Len?". Aku berusaha untuk tidak berteriak

"salah nee-chan? Tidak ada…aku hanya ingin melampiaskan rasa sakit ini…sakit yang bersemayam di hatiku ini...harus kupelampiaskan...". ucap Len sambil menodongkan pisaunya kearahku, untung saja aku masih bisa menghindar

Aku tidak mengerti, apa salahku? Kenapa Len sangat ingin membunuhku? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya terluka?(Mikasa: wuh! dasar Amnesia permanen!)

Aku pun berpikir panjang, dan akhirnya, aku mengerti…pasti sakit jika cinta-nya tak terbalaskan begitu…aku pun hanya tersenyum pasrah dan menatap wajah hancur Len, aku menatap wajah itu lama…aku pun dapat melihat wajah aslinya yang bersih , cantik, dan mulus itu walau cuma sekilas.

"Len…jika kau ingin membunuh nee-chan…lakukanlah…tapi…kuharap kau cepat tenang…jangan melibatkan orang yang tidak bersalah dalam masalahmu…". ucapku, kuharap Len bisa mengerti

"maaf nee-chan…aku masih belum bisa tenang sekarang…tapi aku yakin….suatu saat pasti aku bisa tenang…". ucap Len sambil tersenyum, walau wajahnya hancur aku masih bisa melihatnya tersenyum

JLEB

Len menusukkan pisaunya ke jantungku, aku merasakan sakit yang pedih sesaat. Setelah itu aku tersenyum…dan menutup mataku. Aku tidak merasakan apapun sekarang, tenang, dan serasa melayang. Dengan kata lain…aku mati…

.

.

.

.

Aku kini bisa melihat jasad-ku yang hancur lebur dimana-mana, kepalaku yang ditancapkan di salah satu keran air, darah yang bercipratan kemana-mana.

Aku juga melihat wajah asli Len, sama seperti dulu, wajahnya yang cantik untuk seorang pria (shota), kulitnya yang seputih boneka porselen, mata biru shappire-nya yang indah bagai permata. Dia melihatku…dan…tersenyum tulus…lalu mengatakan sesuatu.

"aku pasti akan menyusul…nee-chan…gomen…". ucapnya Lembut, suaranya lembut-nya yang sekian tahun lama-nya tak aku dengarkan

"aku akan menunggumu di alam sana…Len…cepatlah menyusul nee-chan…". itulah kata terakhirku

Perlahan…aku memiliki sayap di punggungku, lalu sayap itu mengembang dan mulai mengepak. Lalu aku terbang menuju….tempat yang lebih tenang…selamat tinggal dunia…dan…Len…

* * *

Gakupo place

Gakupo POV

Aku sedang mencari Lenka, aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Lenka. Aku sudah memasuki seluruh ruangan…kecuali satu…kamar mandi pria, aku mulai masuk kedalam pintu kamar mandi pria tersebut…dan…apa yang ku lihat?

Potongan tubuh Lenka yang terpisah-pisah, dan kepala Lenka yang ditancapkan di salah satu keran air, aku melihatnya. Sosok pirang itu, sosok yang tak asing itu, dia menghadap ke arah bulan, rambut pirangnya yang indah itu disinari oleh beningnya cahaya bulan.

"Len…". gumamku

"sudah datang? Kau terlambat Gaku-chan…". dia masih tak menoleh ke arahku

"Len…kau membunuh kakakmu sendiri?". tanya Gakupo

"hantu tak membeda-beda kan mana yang akan dibunuh…walau itu adalah kakaknya sendiri…". dia menoleh ke arahku

Wajah hancurnya terlihat kembali, pergelangan tangan kiri-nya yang putus, dan pisau yang dibawanya terdapat bercak darah yang menetes, aku yakin itu adalah darah Lenka.

"kau mau menulis apa lagi? Dengan darah nyawa orang tak terlibat denganmu?". Tanya ku

"entahlah…aku juga bingung…khukhukhu…". jawabnya dengan sedikit tawa psikopat

"sudahlah Len...berhenti membunuh orang-orang...aku lelah melihat orang-orang terdekatku mati begitu saja karenamu!". Ucap Gakuo tegas

Yak, Luka Megurine adalah anak dari sahabat Gakupo, Luki Megurine. Dan sedangkan Lenka adalah temannya ketika ada tugas OSIS dulu. Dan kini? Mati ditangan Len dengan mudahnya.

Len menutup matanya sejenak, kemudian mata shapire-nya berubah menjadi berwarna merah darah. Menatap Gakupo dengan horror, tajam, dan menakutkan.

"KAU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA GAKUPO! DIAMLAH!". Bentak Len, raut wajahnya terlihat marah

Gakupo terdiam, Gakupo sama sekali tidak takut dengan hantu yang kini berada di hadapannya. Karena...hantu itu adalah laki-laki yang dicintainya, namun karena masalah gender Gakupo menolak Len.

"Luki...dulu Luki pernah membully-ku, apakah kau tahu itu? Hahaha...bodoh kau Len, mana mungkin Gaku-chan tahu itu? Makanya, aku membunuh anaknya, supaya dia tahu betapa sakitnya aku ketika dibully...". Uca Len mengatai diri sendiri sambil menjendul kepalanya, darah yang ada di tangan Len...membekas dirambutnya

Gakupo tersentak, ia sama sekali tak tahu akan hal itu, Kemudian Len berucap kembali.

"Lenka-nee chan ya? Dulu, sebelum nee-chan kecelakaan dan Amnesia permanen, nee-chan pernah mengurungku di gudang dan tidak memberiku makan selama sehari...apakah kau tahu akan hal itu? Hmm?". Ucap Len

Gakupo membelalakkan matanya, dia betul-betul tidak tahu kalau Lenka sebelum Amnesia kejamnya bukan main seperti itu.

"masih banyak lho...orang yang membuat-ku menjadi seperti ini...". ucap Len

"lalu...bagaimana dengan Rin Kagamisaku? Kenapa kau menerornya?". Tanya Gakupo

"oh...gadis pirang itu ya? Aku hanya memberinya petunjuk, dia bukanlah keturunan dari orang-orang yang menyakitiku...jadi aku takkan membunuhunya". jelas Len

"Len...kumohon...jangan jadi orang pendendam seperti ini...". ucap Gakupo

"hah...sebaiknya kau pulang Gakupo, hari sudah larut malam, tugasmu telah gagal kau lakukan...". ucap Len lalu menghilang begitu saja

"TU-TUNGGU! LEN!". Ucap Gakupo

* * *

Esok harinya

"WAAAA! MAYAT SIAPA INI!?". Ucap Piko Utatane

Guru-guru dan muris-murid lainnya mendatangi kamar mandi pria itu, darah berciratan dimana-mana, potongan-potongan tubuh seorang guru (Lenka) terpisah secara acak. Sungguh menyeramkan...

Semua guru menutup mulutnya yang menganga itu dengan tangan mereka masing-masing, sedangkan murid yang perempuan itu menjerit histeris.

"Kagamine-sensei...ini...mustahil...". gumam Miku

"Lenka Kagamine-sensei...". gumam Rin

Sedangkan dua sensei itu hanya memasang raut wajah menyesal.

"aku terlambat...". ucap sensei itu

"tak apa, mungkin kita bisa menyelamatkan korban lainnya". Ucap sensei yang lainnya

.

.

.

.

.

bersambung

* * *

yow! kembali bersama Mikasa!

hee...ternyata banyak juga yang ingin aku melanjutkan fic. ini

L. Rayina: geer mu loh gede (geer mu loh besar)

Mikasa: hee! jangan pakai kata-kata keseharianku! dasar gak kreatif!

L. Rayina: *pura-pura gak denger*

ee...hehehe...aku update cepet soalnya Chapter 2 udah selesai dari dulu, jadi tinggal mengubah kata-kata.

baiklah, Mikasa gak maksa ente-ente pada buat review

boleh review kritik dan saran asal jangan FLAME! BRO! DON'T FLAME!

oke sampai jupa di chapter selanjutnya!


	3. Chapter 3

yatta! Mikasa kembali dengan fic. ini!

fuuh...maaf updatenya lama, soalnya Mikasa harus belajar buat UAS...KENAPA GAK SELESAI SELESAI UAS-NYA SIH!

L. Rayina: belajar apaan, kamu gambar gitu. dan lagipula...kau kan mencontek tadi saat UAS

Mikasa: WOI! DIEM!

eh...yasudah...balas review dulu ^^

**- for Arrow-chan3**

**Len! dengerin! BER-DO-SA!**

**Len: kan kamu yang buat...-_-**

**oiya...wekekeke...**

**udah lanjut kok**

**maksih udah me-review!**

**- for Shira Nagisa Rire**

**udah lanjut kok**

**makasih udah me-review!**

**- for hikari-lenlen**

**korban selanjutnya...rambutnya ijo lumut pendek, dia pustakawan alias penjaga perpus!**

**udah lanjut kok**

**makasih udah me-review!**

**- for yukirin 'nyaa' kagamine**

**wah gak ngerti? Mikasa juga gak ngerti kok :D**

**ini udah lanjut**

**makasih udah me-review**

**- for TakaYuu**

**wah..makasih lho...wakakakak...**

**makasih udah nge-review! :D**

oke...langsung aja

* * *

**Desclaimer: Vocaloid dan erangkatnya bukan punya Mikasa, kecuali Mikasa berani beli perusahaannya**

**Warning!: Typo, gaje, Shounen-ai, OOC, OOT, de el el**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy and Hapy Reading!**

* * *

Rin POV

Hari ini, Lenka-sensei meninggal. Tentu saja aku sangat terpukul, Lenka-sensei sudah aku anggap seperti ibuku sendiri, aku, Miku, dan Luka sering sekali mencurahkan hati kami masing-masing ke Lenka-sensei. Kini...Luka dan Lenka-sensei meninggal...

Kesabaranku mulai habis...hantu itu...telah membunuh orang-orang terdekatku, haah...aku masih bisa bersabar walaupun Cuma sedikit...tapi kalau Miku yang dibunuh...aku yang akan bertindak!

Hari ini pelajaran Matematika, pelajarannya Kaito-sensei(Mikasa: wuidih...baka-baka bisa ngajar Matematika*di bom*) aku akui, Kaito-sensei cukup keren(Mikasa: MEK!?)tapi...aku merasa...Kaito-sensei menyimpan sebuah rahasia...yang bersangkutan dengan hantu pirang gajelas itu(Mikasa: ingat nak, kau juga pirang -_-)

Kaito-sensei sedang memberi materi rumus Pythagoras, ampun...aku paling benci yang namanya Matematika, dari SD sampai sekarang, nilai Matematika selalu KKM, gak pernah sekalipun diatas KKM, kalau iya sih...Cuma naik satu angka doang(Mikasa: parah, seburuk-buruk nilai Matematikanya Mikasa, Mikasa gak sampe segitunya).

Karena aku malas mendengar penjelasan dari segitiga siku-siku, sudut 90 derajat, dan akar dasi sisi A,B,dan C itu, aku melihat luar jendela, Aku tidak peduli jika hantu pria pirang itu muncul.

Oh iya, aku sekarang duduk sendirian, Miku tidak masuk karena ada acara keluarga, sedangkan Luka sudah meninggal, kalian pasti tahu itu. Piko? Piko sekarang duduk bersama Lui, sekarang? Aku sukses duduk sendiri.

"mau aku temani?". Ucap seorang laki-laki berambut pirang diikat ponytail kecil

Ini aneh, kenapa laki-laki ini tiba-tiba ada di sampingku? Padahal tadi aku tak mendengar ada suara pintu kelas yang dibuka, APA JANGAN-JANGAN...

"kita bertemu lagi, Rin Kagamisaku...". ucap laki-laki itu

Mataku terbelalak, dia...SI HANTU PIRANG!

Namun...kali ini dia tidak menunjukkan wajah hancurnya, justru wajahnya putih porselen mulus bermata biru shappire sepertiku, tangan kirinya juga normal, pergelangan tangan kirinya tidak putus, aku tidak takut sama sekali dengan hantu pirang itu. (Mikasa: hantunya aja gak serem, gimana mau takut coba? -_-)

"mau apa kau kesini...dan..tumben kamu gak mojok di bangku halaman belakang, sambil menunjukkan wajah hancurmu". Ucapku datar

"kali ini tidak, aku ingin berbicara saja denganmu...". ucapnya lagi

"hei hantu pirang, memangnya kau kira ini apa huh!? Wawancara!?". Ketusku

Mataku menatap dia dengan tatapan kesal, tentu saja...orang-orang terdekatku mati karena manusia jadi-jadian yang ada di sebelahku ini.

"jangan asal menyebutku ya! Aku juga punya nama! Len Kagamine! Ingat itu!". Ucapnya juga ketus

"terserah, betewe...siapa lagi yang akan kau bunuh malam ini!?Miku Hatsune!? Piko Utatane!?". Ucapku mulai marah

"tidak keduanya, malam ini...Gumi Megpoid". Ucapnya dengan seringaiannya

"GUMI-SENSEI!? GILA KAU!". Pekikku

Setelah aku memekik, aku memerhatikan sekelilingku,aneh...semua murid tak mendengarku, seakan-akan aku tak pernah berteriak, ada apa ini?

"eh? Kenapa semuanya seakan-akan tak mendengarku? Padahal tadi aku memekik kencang sekali". Ucapku

"karena, aku tak mau pembicaraan kita terdengar, aku membuat kita seakan-akan tidak ada". Jelasnya

"WHAT!? AKU ANOTHER!? NOOO!". Ucapku kembali memekik

"hanya sampai istirahat saja kok...". jelasnya lagi

"o-oh...well...KENAPA KAU MAU BUNUH GUMI-SENSEI!? APA SALAH GUMI-SENSEI!? HUH!?". Pekikku sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Len.

Aku bisa melihat Len yang pusing karena aku mengguncang-guncangkan badannya, siapa peduli, toh dia hantu kan?

Setelah aku mengguncang-guncangkan badan-nya, dia menutup matanya, dan saat matanya terbuka kembali, matanya berwarna merah darah, oke...aku sedikit...takut.

"itu...bukan urusanmu, yang penting dia-emm maksudku Gumi, punya salah kepadaku, dan kau...jangan ikut campur, oke?". Ucapnya, matanya masih berwarna merah darah

"o-oke, aku mengerti...bisakah kau ubah kembali warna matamu? Aku...sedikit...takut". ucapku

Len tersentak kaget, kemudian mengambil cermin kecil punyaku yang tadi aku pakai buat membenahkan poniku, kemudian dia menutup lagi matanya dan ketika matanya terbuka, matanya sudah kembali normal, yaitu berwarna biru shappire.

"nah..gitu dong...eh betewe-".

KRIIINGGGG

Sial, padahal aku ingin menanyakan kenapa arwah Len bergentayangan malah bel istirahat! Huh! Dasar! Bel sialan!(Mikasa: kenapa gak dari tadi di tanyain, bukan bel yang disalahin, tapi ELU!)

Dan setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, Len sudah tidak ada lagi di sebelahku, dia menghilang, entah kemana...

"Gumi-sensei...selamatkan dirimu...". gumamku

* * *

In Another Place

Normal POV

Di ruang guru, dua sensei itu sedang membicarakan sesuatu, dan sepertinya...menyangkut tentang...hantu pirang itu...

"menurutmu...siapa korban selanjutnya?". Tanya sensei berambut biru, yang diketahui namanya adalah Kaito

"entahlah...disini, hanya satu murid yang bisa berkomunikasi dengan 'dia'...". gumam sensei berambut ungu, yang diketahui namanya adalah Gakupo

Setelah Gakupo berbicara seperti itu, Kaito langsung tersentak kaget.

"siapa?". Tanya Kaito penasaran

"Rin...Kagamisaku Rin, anak kelas 10-10". Ucap Gakupo

"Rin Kagamisaku? Tadi saat aku mengajar di kelas 10-10, dia tidak ada". Ucap Kaito

Kaito dan Gakupo dikejutkan oleh suara seseorang yang mereka kenal...hantu pirang itu

"karena aku membuatnya seakan-akan tidak ada".

Kaito dan Gakupo tersentak, kemudian mencari asal suara tersebut. Dan ternyata...hantu pirang itu...di pojok ruang guru yang sepi itu, menghadap kearah tembok.

"Len!". Ucap Kaito dan Gakupo bersamaan

Kemudian hantu pirang itu membalikkan badanya, wajahnya tidak hancur, kedua tangannya masih utuh, tidak ada yang namanya wajah hancur dan pergelangan tangan kiri yang putus.

"kalian diam saja, menunggu kabar besok siapa yang akan terbunuh...dan-tenang saja, aku takkan menyakiti Rin...dia anak baik, walau galak sih...fufufu...". ucap hantu pirang itu-Len-tersenyum

Kaito dan Gakupo hanya bisa pasrah, dan tersenyum hambar.

"wah! Aku harus pergi...sampai jumpa". Ucap Len sambil melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum, kemudian menghilang

Setelah Len menghilang, Kaito dan Gakupo saling bertukar pandang, kemudian menatap langit-langit ruang guru tersebut, sambil menggumamkan sesuatu...

"siapapun yang akan dibunuh Len...kuharap kau bisa berhati hati". Gumam Gakupo

* * *

Pulang Sekolah

Gumi POV

Tak terasa...bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, tapi aku tidak bisa pulang dulu. Karena aku harus menyampuli buku-buku perpustakaan ini, yah...kalian bisa menyebutku sebagai penjaga perpustakaan, namun aku juga mengajar pelajaran bahasa Jepang, dan...aku...juga alumni sekolah ini, aku adalah murid Voca High School angkatan 1928, sstt...aku memang merahasiakan ini dari murid-murid dan guru-guru lainnya, terkecuali guru-guru yang dulunya murid angkatan 1928.

Kemarin, yang meninggal adalah Megurine Luka, anak dari Luki Megurine, teman sekelasku dulu. Dan tadi pagi, yang meninggal itu Lenka, padahal dia dulu adalah sahabat terdekatku.

Dan aku tahu...Len, laki-laki bajingan yang HOMO itu yang telah membunuhnya, apa salah Luki dan Lenka huh? Sampai-sampai dia membunuh Lenka dan anaknya Luki?

WUUSSHHH

"akhh!". Aku tersentak kaget, kenapa angin tiba-tiba bertiup kencang sekali?

Buku-buku perpustakaan dan sampul-sampul berserakan dimana-mana, dengan cepat aku langsung mengambilnya, dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanku, yaitu menyampul buku-buku perpustakaan.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada yang memegang bahuku secara perlahan, sontak aku langsung menoleh kebelakang.

"Gumi-chan...". oh...Kaito-senpai rupanya

"fuuh...Kaito-senpai...aku kira siapa...bikin kaget saja". Ucapku

"eeh? Kau kira aku hantu apa?". Ucap Kaito-senpai tak terima

Aku hanya tertawa pelan, kemudian kembali menyampul buku. Aku sudah terbiasa sejak dulu memanggil Kaito-senpai dengan embel-embel Senpai, entah kenapa...rasanya nyaman saja.

Ya, aku menyukai Kaito-senpai, dan soal Len? Itu mudah, aku dulu pernah mem-bully-nya, dan entah dia mau balas dendam atau tidak, aku tak peduli, Hahaha...aku ingin Kaito-senpai hanya menjadi milikku seorang, bukan yang lain.

"tidak...habis, senpai memegang bahuku pelan-pelan...kayak hantu tauk!". Ucapku yang masih fokus menyampul buku

"eh? Aku hanya memanggilmu, bukan menyentuh bahumu". A-apa?

Mataku terbelalak, lalu...kalau bukan senpai...siapa? yang...memegang bahuku?

"Kaito-senpai...gak bohong kan?". Ucaku masih tak percaya

"sumpah Gumi, aku gak megang bahumu, Cuma manggil doang!". Gak...mungkin...

"senpai bohong ya? Gak mungkin...". ucapku, dan sekarang...aku mulai ketakutan

"yah..terserah mau percaya atau tidak, baiklah Gumi-chan, aku pulang dulu ya?". Ucap Kaito-senpai

"t-tunggu-". Yah...Kaito-senpai sudah pergi

Aku hanya memasang wajah pasrah, dan kembali mengerjakan pekerjaanku.

Belum ada satu menit setelah senpai pergi, suasana menjadi menyeramkan, dan setelah itu, Bulu kudukku tiba-tiba berdiri disertai dengan hawa dingin yang mencekam.

Setelah itu, lampu perpustakaan menjadi mati dan menyala, terus-menerus seperti itu. Sekolah ini...sungguh horror...

"apa...ada apa?". Ucapku gemetar dan terbata.

Kemudian, aku...mendengar suara...yang memanggilku.

"Gumi...".

"siapa?". Tanyaku

Dan kini, aku merasa ada yang memegang bahuku secara perlahan, wajahku berkeringat dingin, aku takut...aku...tak berani menoleh ke belakang. Dan aku mendengar bisikan seseorang...yang sepertinya aku kenal.

"kau...akan aku bunuh". Di-dia...Len

Dengan keberanian yang ada, aku berusaha menoleh kebelakang secara perlahan, dan apa yang aku lihat?

Len dengan wajah yang hancur, pergelangan tangan kirinya menjadi putus dan tangan kanannya memegang pisau yang berkarat, yang di tempelkan di bahuku sekarang.

"KYAAAAA!". Aku berteriak

Aku menjauhi sosok itu, dan kini air mata ketakutan mulai mengalir membasahi pipiku, aku takut...apa yang harus kulakukan?

"cih...dasar penakut, jadi ini? Kekuatan seorang pem-bully terkenal di tahun 1928? Huh? Yang kini ketakutan seperti tikus yang sudah terperangkap...". Ejek Len

Ku tengok sebelahku, buku perustakaan, ya...mungkin ini bisa membantuku...

Aku melemparkan buku itu, namun...buku itu tiba-tiba menembus Len, melewati Len begitu saja...

gawat...

ini gawat...

"hei...ini buku perustakaan...jangan asal dilempar, nanti dimarahi kepala sekolah lho...seperti aku dulu...padahal kau yang merusak buku perustakaan...tapi...aku yang dihukum, dan mengganti buku itu". Ucap Len sambil tersenyum-atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai-

Air mata ketakutanku semakin deras mengalir...aku takut...Kaito-senpai...selamatkan aku...

"kau ingin meminta bantuan kepada Kaito ya? Dan...dengar-dengar...kau...mencintai Kaito? Benarkah itu Gumi-chan?". Ucap Len yang disertai sedikit geraman

Aku gelagapan, aku takut...sangat takut...

"a-aku...-". aku terbata...aku..takut mengatakannya

"CEPAT JAWAB! BODOH!". Bentak Len

"hiks...iya...aku...mencintai Kaito-senpai..". ucapku pelan, sangat pelan

Len menundukkan kepalanya, dan aku mendengar seperti suara tawa, yang semakin lama semakin keras.

"haha...hahaha...AHAHAHAHA! BODOH! KAU TAKKAN BISA MEMILIKI KAITO! SAMPAI KAPANPUN!". Len tertawa...tertawa dengan menyeramkan

Jantungku berdebar sangat kencang, tawa Len...sungguh mencekam suasana, dan dia menghentikan tawanya.

"dan sekarang...sampai jumpa...Gumi...Megpoid". ucapnya

"j-jangan...kumohon...". ucapku memohon

Namun dia hanya menyeringai...dan mendekatiku...kemudian-

CROT! CROT! CROT!

.

.

.

.

.

Kini...aku mati, di perpustakaan dengan kepala yang putus, jari-jari tanganku yang di letakkan di setiap lembar halaman buku perustakaan, dan mulutku yang robek selebar 10 cm(Mikasa: coba bayangin seberapa besar lebar mulut Gumi?)dan...ukh...aku tak bisa menjelaskan lagi...jasadku...sungguh mengerikan.

Namun, arwahku masih ada disini, aku...melihat Len, namun wajahnya bersih...putih...cantik (Mikasa: wkwkwk...cantik XD)...dan mulus, bukan sosok menyeramkan yang tadi Len tunjukkan padaku. Dan dia...tersenyum padaku...ini aneh...tadi dia marah sekali padaku...tapi...sekarang...dia tersenyum.

"Len...". ucapku pelan

Len menoleh padaku, kemudian memberi seulas senyuman tulus.

"Gomenasai...". ucapku masih pelan

"Gomenasai mo...Gumi-chan...". balas Len

Perlahan arwahku menghilang dalam cahaya...dan aku melambaikan tanganku kepada Len, dan Len...juga membalas lambaian tanganku. Dan aku...pergi ke tempat dimana aku bisa hidup lebih tenang(Mikasa: gimana mau tenang? Hidupmu nge-bully terus...-_-)

* * *

Esok harinya

Normal POV

"YA AMPUN!". Pekik salah seorang sensei yang bernama Yowane Haku

Satu persatu para guru dan murid, bahkan kepala sekolah Voca High School mendatangi ruangan perpustakaan yang...kini lebih cocok disebut 'Ruangan Berdarah'.

Ruangan perustakaan itu penuh darah di setiap sudut dinding, bahkan langit-langit ruangan perpustakaan, dan juga terdapat mayat yang hanya ada kepalanya saja, itu pun mulutnya robek, matanya terdapat bekas tusukan pisau, dan... kemanakah badannya? Dan setelah di survei, badannya ditemukan di atas rak buku, namun jari-jarinya menghilang, dan setelah dicari. Ternyata ditemukan oleh salah seorang murid, di sebuah buku kecil yang terdapat bercak darah...dan tentu saja, murid yang menemukannya itu langsung menjerit dan pingsan.

"Gumi-sensei...". ucap Rin, setetes air mata turun melewati pipi chubby-nya

Lagi-lagi, dua sensei itu menatap mayat itu dengan tatapan bersalah, sangat bersalah. Namun...dua sensei ini mendatangi Rin, dan bertanya sesuatu.

"Kagamisaku-san...apakah kau tahu kalau...'dia' akan membunuh Gumi?". Tanya salah satu sensei

"iya...aku tahu sejak kemarin...". ucap Rin pelan, sangat pelan

Dua sensei itu saling bertukar pandang, kemudian bertanya kembali kepada Rin.

"bisakah...kau bekerja sama dengan kami? Rin...Kagamisaku?". ucap sensei itu lagi

.

.

.

.

.

bersambung

* * *

yak! kembali bersama Mikasa

dan oke, tanpa basa basi

Mikasa gak maksa ente-ente pada buat review

ASAL JANGAN FLAME, BRO, DON'T FLAME!

dan oke, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!


	4. Chapter 4

yaha! Mikasa kembali

maaf...banget updatenya lama, hehehe...bales ripiu dulu yaw!

**- for Yami no Ryou**

**kayaknya ada yang telat review nih...gapapa dah, ane maklumi...**

**maksih! ini udah lanjut kok!**

**makasih udah review!**

**- for Shira Nagisa Rire**

**yah...aku ganti pen, tapi namaku tetep Mikasa, cuma tambahi marga saja...wekekekek..**

**yang mati...kepala sekolahnya! #greget**

**udah lanjut,**

**makasih udah review!**

**- for hikari-lenlen**

**waduh? menegangkan? hahaha...makasih deh udah dibilang menegangkan**

**Len? suka Rin? aku pikirkan dulu...**

**makasih udah review!**

**-for Arrow-chan3**

**boleh...silahkan manggil Mika-chan**

**Len homo? maunya sih gitu :3**

**makasih udah review!**

oke, langsung aja

* * *

**Desclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya Mikasa, kecuali Mikasa berani beli perusahaannya**

**Warning!: Typo, gaje, OOT, OOC, Shounen-ai, de el el**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy and Happy Reading!**

* * *

Rin POV

Hari ini yang meninggal Gumi-sensei, aku sebenarnya sudah tahu itu sejak kemarin. Dan siapa lagi pembunuhnya kalo bukan Len Kagamine si hantu pirang itu? Dan, saat di perpustakaan tadi, Gakupo-sensei dan Kaito-sensei...memintaku untuk bekerja sama dengan Gakupo-sensei dan Kaito-sensei.

Flashback

"_bisakah...kau bekerja sama dengan kami? Rin...Kagamisaku?". ucap Kaito-sensei_

"_eh? Kerja sama?". Ucapku tak mengerti_

"_ya...karena Kagamisaku-san lah yang hanya bisa berbicara dengan Len". Lanjut Kaito-sensei_

"_sensei...mengenal...Len?". tanyaku_

"_ya...akan kami jelaskan cerita tragis 1928 yang sebenarnya...kau mau?". bisik Kaito-sensei_

"_ya...aku...mau". ucapku secara tak sadar_

"_baiklah, temui kami di halaman belakang sekolah saat istirahat nanti". Uca Gakupo-sensei, dan aku hanya mengangguk_

Flashback off

Yah...apa boleh buat, toh aku juga penasaran sama cerita itu, dan..oke, jam pertama sampai istirahat ini kosong, karena gurunya ada tugas keluar kota jadi, yeay! Gak perlu menghadap papan tulis putih yang berisi tulisan tulisan gak jelas! (Mikasa: wah...anak nakal!)

Tapi...lama-lama kok bosen yah? Ya tentu lah, bangku sebelahku masih kosong, Miku masuk sekolahnya besok, jadi...aku masih tetap sendirian, dan...kemana hantu pirang itu heng? Dibutuhkan gak dateng, pas gak dibutuhkan dateng! Huh!

"merindukanku?". Ucapnya yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di sebelahku

"HIYAAAA!". Pekiku kaget, dan...sepertinya dia sudah membuatku dianggap tidak ada seperti kemarin, karena semua murid disini seperti tak mendengar pekikanku

"yah...kaget". Ucap Len sambil memayunkan bibirnya, aku akui dia...kawaii~~

TES TES

Wait...kok...aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menetes di bawah hidungku?

Ku sentuh bagian bawah hidungku dengan jari telunjukku, merah...ada cairan merah yang ada di telunjukku...

Jadi...aku..MIMISAN!? KENAPA!?

"GYAAA! AKU MIMISAN! KAA-SAN! HELEP!". Pekikku heboh

"tisu". Ucapnya sambil memberikan tisu kepadaku

"oh...arigatou". ucapku sambil mengambil tisu itu, dan mengelap bagian-bagian yang terkena darah mimisan tersebut

Aku melihat kembali Len dari atas sampai bawah, kenapa...dia terlihat ceria sekali? Apakah karena dia berhasil membunuh 3 orang? Atau...dia...bertemu denganku? Oh...lupakan dugaan terakhirku itu.

"hei...kenapa kau terlihat ceria sekali? Dan...siapa yang akan kau bunuh nanti?". Tanyaku dengan nada sinis

"...Momo Momone...". Ucap Len sambil menunjukkan wajah yang innocent, dan so pasti kawaiidesuyo

TES TES

Oh...Kami-sama, kenapa aku mimisan lagi? (Mikasa: masih polos? Ish..ish...)

Apa...aku ini shotacon?(Mikasa: dugaanku salah...-_-)

Oh yeah! Ternyata aku punya 'kelebihan'

Yah...karena diantara aku, Miku, dan Piko, hanya aku yang tidak punya kelebihan. Miku memiliki kelebihan sebagai pencinta hentai, dan Piko pun juga memiliki kelebihan yang sama dengan Miku. Dan..hanya aku yang belum memiliki kelebihan, dulu sih...aku mantan fujoshi.

Aku un mengelap kembali darah yang menetes melalui hidungku ini dengan tisu, dan kembali menatap Len yang sedang masih memainkan pita putihku yang sedari tadi sudah aku lepas itu.

Tapi...bukannya...Momo Momone itu...KEPALA SEKOLAH!?

* * *

In Another Place

Normal POV

Di halaman belakang sekolah, tepatnya di belakang pohon sakura tua itu, Kaito dan Gakupo sedang mendatangi sebuah gudukan kecil yang ujungnya di tancapi batu nisan.

**LEN KAGAMINE**

Itulah tulisan yang ada di batu nisan itu, di tulis dengan huruf hiragana dan kanji. Kaito membawa sekantung campuran kelopak bunga mawar dan sakura, dan sedangkan Gakupo membawa satu buket kecil bunga _marygold_.

"kami datang Len...". gumam Gakupo sambil menyentuh batu nisan itu

"maaf...kami tidak sempat menjengukmu karena banyak tugas...justru malah kau yang mendatangi kami...". lanjut Gakupo, kemudian buket bunga _marygold_ itu di letakkan di tengah-tengah gundukan kecil.

Kaito membukan kantungnya, dan disebarkanlah kelopak bunga warna merah dan pink itu, ya...selain bunga _marygold_, Len juga sangat menyukai bunga sakura dan mawar merah.

"aku tahu...kau kini sedang bermain-main dengan Rin...aku benar kan?". Ucap Kaito

Tidak ada jawaban...

"yah...ini mengingatkanku tentang kenangan kita bertiga...saat...itu..". ucap Kaito

Flashback

_Di musim semi tahun 1928 ini, bunga sakura yang ada di halaman belakang itu mekar dengan sangat indah, namun...bunga sakura itu sangat rapuh...jika tertiup angin maka kelopak bunganya akan jatuh kebawah, namun...itu justru tambah indah dan cantik dimata laki-laki barmbut pirang ini, Len namanya._

"_lihat-lihat! Bunganya sangat indah!". Ucap Len_

"_jangan lari-lari Len, nanti jatuh!". Ucap Kaito_

_Setelah Kaito mengatakan itu, Len terpeleset tumpukan-tumpukan kelopak bunga sakura yang tak jauh dari jarak Len berdiri._

_BRUK!_

"_ittai...". rintih Len_

"_kan aku udah bilang...jangan lari...". ucap Kaito sambil face palm_

"_ukh! Tapi jangan bilang! Kejadian kan!". Ketus Len, kemudian berdiri._

_Kaito dan Gakupo hanya tertawa kecil, Len pun mengerucutkan bibirnya karena ditertawakan oleh mereka._

"_hei...ini tidak lucu!". ucap Len sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya_

_Tawa mereka pun terhenti dan kemudian mereka duduk bersandar di pohon sakura tersebut, dan memakan bekal yang mereka bawa masing-masing, dan tiba-tiba sesosok gadis berambut hitam lebat dan panjang dimodel shaggy datang menghampiri mereka bertiga._

"_wah...maaf mengganggu...tapi...kantin penuh, jadi aku kesini...". ucap gadis itu_

"_kau...Kagane Mikasa, Author cerita ini, aku benar?". Ucap Gakupo_(Readers: ASDFGHJKL! Ngapain si Author ikutan!?)

"_ahahaha...kalian tahu saja...eh betewe, aku duduk yah...". ucap gadis yang bernama Mikasa, kemudian duduk bersandar di pohon yang ada di sebelah pohon sakura itu._

Flashback off

"yah...tapi aku heran...kenapa si Author geblek itu datang ya?". Ucap Kaito kemudian tertawa hambar(Mikasa: WOI! Aku nggak geblek!)

Tidak ada jawaban...

Kemudian Kaito dan Gakupo berdiri, menatap cabang dahan pohon sakura tua gersang yang ada di atas mereka sambil tersenyum.

* * *

In Rin Place

Rin POV

"hey Len...". panggilku

"hum?". Di menoleh ke arahku

"aku-".

KRIIINNGGG

Grrr...bel itu...membuatku naik pitam, selalu saja setiap aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu hal yang penting di potong dengan bunyi bel sialan itu, BEL KEPAR*T!

Dan...disebelahku, hanya terdapat pita putih yang diletakkan di meja, Len menghilang...

Dan...OH! aku lupa! Aku kan ada urusan dengan Gakupo-sensei dan Kaito-sensei!

Dengan langkah cepat aku pergi menuju halaman belakang sekolah, tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Lui dan Piko.

* * *

Di halaman belakang

Aku berusaha mencari sosok Gakupo-sensei dan Kaito-sensei, dan akhirnya...KETEMU! di belakang pohon sakura yang sering sekali terdapat penampakan Len dengan wujud yang menyeramkan.

Aku pun mendatangi kedua sensei itu, dan memeberikan seulas senyuman hormat.

"selamat pagi sensei...". ucapku dengan nada hormat

"gak usah pake bahasa formal begitu Rin...kami juga pernah jadi murid disini kok...jadi..santai saja, dan maaf aku memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu". Ucap Kaito-sensei

"ah...gapapa kok Kaito-sensei...dan...untuk apa aku dianggil kesini?". Tanyaku

Kemudian Gakupo-sensei menarikku, dan menunjuk sebuah gudukan kecil yang ujungnya ditancapi sebuah batu nisan, yang memiliki ukiran tulisan kanji dan katakana yang sedikit pudar, namun...aku dapat membacanya.

**LEN KAGAMINE**

"a-apa!?". Ucapku syok sambil menutupi mulutku dengan kedua tanganku

Ja-jadi...ini makam Len!? Kenapa...dia...dikubur disini?

"kau ingin tahu kan? Kenapa Len dikubur disini?". Tanya Gakupo-sensei

Aku hanya mengangguk

"baiklah...jika kau ingin tahu kenapa Len dikubur disini...aku..akan menceritakan kisah tragis tahun 1928 secara rinci". Ucap Kaito-sensei

Aku melihat Kaito-sensei yang menghela nafas, kemudian menceritakannya...

Flashback

Normal POV

_Hari ini, Senin, Bulan Januari, tahun 1928, dan ramalan cuaca mengatakan bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang sangat cerah, yang membuat tiga orang pria itu berjalan menuju Voca High School dengan senyuman khas mereka masing-masing._

"_nee...nee...Kaito...Gakupo, hari yang sangat cerah ya~~~". Ucap laki-laki berambut pirang itu_

"_ya...hari yang sangat-sangat cerah~~~". Lanjut pria yang memiliki rambut berwarna biru ocean_

"_Kaito...bersikaplah dewasa". Ucap pria yang tak kalah dewasa dari kedua orang tersebut, yang diketahui namanya adalah Gakupo_

"_mou! Gakkun! Aku hanya mengikuti Len saja kok~~". Balas pria berambut biru yang bernama 'Kaito'_

_Laki-laki pirang itu hanya tertawa riang, kemudian memegang tangan Kaito dan Gakupo._

"_aku berharap...kita akan terus bersama...selamanya". ucap Laki-laki pirang itu riang_

"_ya...semoga saja...". gumam Gakupo_

_Setelah beberapa bulan kemudian,mereka mulai menyadari kalau mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain _(Mikasa: aww...so sweet~~)_, namun...mereka laki-laki bukan? Bukankah cinta sesama laki-laki itu dilarang?(Mikasa: yah...*nada kecewa*)_

_Kaito dan Gakupo sangat-sangat mencintai Len, namun mereka harus membuang jauh-jauh perasaan itu, karena...mereka akan jatuh ke kubangan dosa jika mereka mengikuti perasaan mereka. Mau tidak mau...mereka...harus membuang jauh perasaan cinta itu..._

_Namun berbeda dengan Len, Len justru malah mengikuti perasaannya, tak peduli ia jatuh dalam kubangan dosa atau tidak, yang terpenting...Len...mencintai mereka berdua. Dan Len berniat menyatakan perasaannya besok, di bawah pohon sakura yang sekarang telah mengering akibat musim panas._

_Dan keesokan harinya, Len mengajak Kaito dan Gakupo, ke halaman belakang sekolah namun mereka tidak sendirian, mereka diikuti oleh beberapa murid fujoshi yang ingin melihat kejadian yang membuat mereka bahagia itu._

"_ada apa Len?". Tanya Gakupo_

"_sebenarnya...aku...menyukai kalian berdua!". Ucap Len disertai dengan rona merah yang ada di pipi Len_

_Kaito dan Gakupo kaget, mereka syok, mereka menyukai Len, tapi..._

"_maaf...". ucap Gakupo pelan_

"_huh?". Len tak mengerti_

"_maaf...kami...tak bisa menerimamu...". lanjut Kaito_

_JDER!_

_Len seperti mendengar suara petir yang mengelegar,Len membelalakkan matanya, namun air mata Len juga mulai memenuhi pelupuk matanya._

"_d-doushite!? Kenapa!? Apa aku melakukan suatu kesalahan?!". Bentak laki-laki berambut pirang, air matanya mulai berjatuhan_

"_kita tak bisa seperti ini Len, cinta sesama jenis itu dilarang". jelas pria berambut ungu_

"_kalau kalian menghilang dari sisiku…lebih baik aku mati saja". tangisan laki-laki pirang itu semakin menjadi-jadi_

"_Le-Len…kumohon jangan lakukan ini…". Cegah pria berambut biru ocean_

"_Aku sudah lama menyukai kalian! Tapi Inikah hasil yang kudapat!? Sakit yang berkali-kali lipat!? Jadi kalian senang jika hatiku sakit begitu!?". Teriak Len sambil mengambil pisau di sakunya_

"_Len…kumohon jangan nekat…". Cegah pria berambut biru tsb_

"_jika kalian ingin aku mati…katakan saja! Jangan menyiksa batinku!". Dan pipi pria itu menjadi semakin basah_

"_Len…"_

"_CUKUP! Aku bersumpah! Aku akan menggangu kehidupan kalian nanti! Aku pastikan hidup kalian tak akan tenang! Dan aku akan menggangu semua murid yang ada di sekolah ini! SAMPAI KAPANPUN!". Itu lah kata terakhir Len, semacam sumpah sebelum mati._

_CRASH…_

_Len pun memutus urat nadi-nya, darah-nya mengucur seperti air keran. Len merintih sesaat, lalu dia memotong tangannya hingga putus, Len pun membentuk sebuah seringaian._

"_hahaha…ini kan yang kalian mau? Kalian puas sekarang?…uhuk…tapi lihat saja, hidup kalian tak akan tenang! HIAHAHAHA!". Seketika Len pun ambruk di tanah setelah mengeluarkan ketawa ala psikopat-nya_

"_LEN!". Pekik Kaito dan Gakupo_

_Kaito, Gakupo, dan murid-murid fujoshi itu syok, mereka telah menyaksikan kematian, dan..._

"_KYAAAA!". Pekik salah satu murid fujoshi itu, bukan pekikan kebahagiaan, namun...pekikan ketakutan._

_Dan dia lari meninggalkan tepat kejadian itu, dan tak lama setelah itu, para guru dan kepala sekolah datang melihat mayat Len. Karena mereka tak mau nama sekolah Voca High School tercoreng, mereka...mengubur mayat Len di tempat itu, namun penguburannya sama sekali tak layak, hanya di beri sebuah batu nisan bekas yang ada di gudang sekolah...dan di ukirnya nama lengkap Len di batu itu._

"_kita anggap kejadian ini tak pernah terjadi, lupakan kuburan ini, dan rahasiakan pada guru-guru baru, dan murid-murid baru, mengerti?". Ucap kepala sekolah Voca High School tersebut._

_Dan setelah beberapa tahun kemudian, murid-murid dan guru-guru Voca High School mulai di tampaki sesosok hantu berambut pirang dengan wajah yang hancur, pergelangan tangan kiri yang putus, dan tangan kanannya memegang pisau yang berkarat, dari tiap-tiap tahun...hingga sekarang ini..._

Flashback off

Rin POV

Aku tercengan mendnegar cerita itu, jadi..begitu rupanya...kejadian yang membuat Len bisa mati dan menjadi arwah penasaran seperti itu.

"jadi...apa yang harus kulakukan?". Tanyaku, jujur saja, aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa tugasku

"tugasmu...adalah...mulai besok, kau harus pulang jam 09.00 malam, survei seluruh sekolah, mengerti?". Ucap Kaito-sensei

"he...APA!? PULANG JAM 09.00 MALAM!? GA MAU! AKU TAKUT!". Pekikku

"kau sudah mensetujuinya Rin...". ucap Kaito-sensei

"hah...apa boleh buat...baiklah...akan aku turuti". Ucapku

Yah...terpaksa...demi kenyaman sekolah juga sih...masa siang malem dihantui mulu!

* * *

Sore Hari

Ruang Kepala Sekolah

Normal POV

Hari sudah sore, berpulang sekolah pun juga sudah berbunyi dari tadi, namun...di ruangan kepala sekolah, Momo Momone, sang kepala sekolah itu, sedang menanda tangani surat-surat dari berbagai lembaga pendidikan. Yah...menjadi kepala sekolah tidaklah mudah bukan?

"hah...". Momo menghela nafas berat, sudah ketahuan kalau dia sudah kecapean

Dan sudah pasti, Momo adalah murid angkatan 1928 yang meraih prestasi tinggi, yang membuat dia berkuliah di universitas ternama, dan akhirnya menjadi kepala sekolah di Voca High School, dan selain itu juga, Momo adalah anak dari kepala sekolah Voca High School tahun 1928-1939, dan Momo tentu tahu kejadian Len mati dengan tragis itu.

hari semakin gelap, matahari sudah tenggelam sepenuhnya, dan Momo hanya di temani oleh cahaya lampu dan AC yang ada di ruangan kepala sekolah itu.

Dan tiba-tiba, lampu itu mati dengan sendirinya, dan AC juga tidak berfungsi, kedua hal tersebut...mebuat Momo terkejut.

"ya ampun! Kenapa lampu tiba-tiba mati seperti ini?". Ucap Momo kaget

Tiba-tiba datanglah sebuah hawa dingin yang datang entah dari mana dan mencekam suasana, membuat bulu kuduk Momo menjadi berdiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan kini, Momo mendengar suara...orang menangis.

"hiks...tolong...".

Momo tersentak kaget, kemudian beranjak dari kursinya, dan mencari asal suara itu.

Dan Momo menemukan asal suara itu, yaitu di dalam lemari besar yang ada di pojok ruangan kepala sekolah, Momo ragu, antara membuka lemari itu...atau...tidak.

Karena Momo penasaran, Momo membuka lemari itu dengan perlahan dan gemetar...semakin terbuka...terbuka...dan isi lemari itu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

KOSONG

Isi lemari itu kosong, dan ternyata...di belakang Momo, ada bayangan hitam...yang mengayunkan pisau berkaratnya ke arah Momo, Momo menoleh ke arah belakang dan...

"KYAAAA!".

* * *

Esok harinya

Di ruang kepala sekolah, terdapat seorang mayat wanita berambut Pink, wajahnya terdapat banyak sekali tusukan pisau, matanya tercongkel, kedua tangannya putus, dan jari-kari kakinya menghilang entah kemana, dan organ tubuhnya...di letakkan di dalam lemari tua yang berada di pojok ruangan tersebut.

Satu-persatu guru dan murid(Mikasa: emang boleh ya murid masuk ruangan kepala sekolah?)mendatangi ruang kepala sekolah itu, dan mereka...hanya menggeleng-geleng prihatin...kepala sekolah mereka...mati dengan cara yang tidak wajar seperti itu.

"bagaimana Gakupo? Apakah kita akan turun tangan?". Tanya Kaito

"ya...kita akan turun tangan...bersama Rin...Kagamisaku...". ucap Gakupo

.

.

.

.

.

bersambung

* * *

yak, kembali bersama Mikasa

yokatta~~~akhirnya ulangan akhir semesternya selesai juga~~~

dan oke langsung aja

Mikasa gak maksa kalian review

ASAL JANGAN FLAME, oke!

terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di chap. berikutnya!


	5. Chapter 5

halo! Mikasa kembali!

huwaaaa! maaf update-nya lama! sepertinya penyakit 'malas' mulai menyerang diri Mikasa...huhuhu...

oke! bales review dulu!

-** for Arrow-chan3**

**ehem...gak kok, tapi digantikan dengan guru lainnya**

**tisunya mungkin...sulap, iya paling! XD**

**makasih udah review! **

**-for Yami no Ryou**

**ah...gpp dah! yang penting repiew!**

**udahlah, kepala sekolah itu gak usah diungkit, gapenting!*ditampol magic com***

**yah...mungkin**

**udah lanjut**

**makasih udah review!**

**- for Kurayami Nea**

**adegan yaoi? hmm...itu nanti sajalah...ada kok, tenang aja**

**udah lanjut :3**

**makasih udah review!**

**- for Kirina Fujisaki**

**hai, baik kok**

**serem? makasih...**

**Len: suka sama Rin? saya pikirkan dulu...**

**Rin: -_-**

**gapapa dah..pokoknya repiew!**

**makasih udah review!**

**- for Shira Nagisa Rire**

**iya kurang, because...yandere saya lagi mode off, tapi tak usahain chapter ini lebih 'berani' **

**bukan flame kok**

**udah lanjut**

**makasih udah review!**

oke dah! langsung aja!

* * *

**Desclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punya Mikasa, kecuali Mikasa berani beli perusahaannya**

**Warning: Typo, gaje, OOC, OOT, Shounen-ai, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy and Happy Reading!^^**

* * *

Rin POV

Lagi-lagi, ada saja yang terbunuh setiap harinya, dan aku tahu siapa korban dan pelakunya, dan tentu saja para readers disini pada tahu semua iya kan?

Dan di tambah lagi, nanti aku harus pulang jam 09.00 malam, untuk survei seluruh sekolah, bisa dibayangin gak bertapa seremnya sekolah ini kalo malem?

Dan yah...sepertinya aku mulai lebay deh, dan oke, pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah pelajaran bahasa jepang, karena Gumi-sensei kemarin meninggal, jadi yang menggantikannya ialah...Akita Neru-sensei atau...apalah! aku tak begitu kenal dengan sensei yang satu ini, tapi...sepertinya dia baik...

"kata siapa?".

"BUSET! Len! Sejak kapan kau ada disini?". Ucapku kaget

Dan yah, setelah aku berfikir bahwa Akita Neru-sensei adalah orang yang baik...Len langsung dateng dan sudah ada di sebelahku, oh...Miku-chan...kenapa kau duduk dengan Miki!? Kenapa kau tinggalkan aku sendiri dengan si hantu pirang gak jelas ini!?

"kasihan...duduk sendirian, tapi aku baik hati loh...nemenin kamu". Ucap Len

"your head is jumping up(?)! baik hati apaan!?". Ucapku ketus

"yah...tapi aku emang sengaja sih buat Miku Hatsune itu biar duduk sama Miki Furukawa". Ucap Len yang baru saja mengakui kejahatannya

"BARU NGAKU!? Buset!". Umpatku

"ehehehe...". ucapnya sambil menunjukkan wajah yang...kawaii

Sontak aku langsung menutupi hidungku, dan cepat-cepat minum satu kapsul obat S*ngo*ion, jaga-jaga nanti kalo mimisan(Mikasa: sejak kapan Rin bawa obat S*ngo*ion? -,-)

"obat apa?". Tanyanya

"S*ngo*ion". Jawabku singkat, kemudian mengambil satu kapsul obat tersebut, menelan hidup-hidup obat itu, dan meminum air putih yang tadi pagi aku beli di kantin

"buat apa? Apa kau punya penyakit anemia?". Tanya Len

"bawel kau, yang minum aku kok kamu yang sewot". Ucapku

Len mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan aku hanya ber-poker face saja. Dan aku teringat sesuatu...

"Akita Neru-sensei bukan orang baik ya?". Tanyaku

"yap, dia tak lain hanyalah seorang pembohong keji bermuka dua". Ucap Len, dan...matanya juga berubah menjadi warna merah darah.

"kau akan membunuhnya?". Tanyaku

"ya...aku akan membunuhnya, malam ini...". dan sekarang...suaranya berubah horror...ya ampun...

"oke...". ucapku sedikit takut

Kemudian matanya kembali normal lagi, ternyata...setiap aku menyebut seseorang yang di benci oleh Len...matanya berubah...

"apa...kau punya seseorang yang kau sukai?". Tanya Len, sontak wajahku memerah

"a-apaan sih! G-gak lah!". Ucapku terbata, dan di barengi dengan wajahku yang memerah

"hum?". Len mendekat kearahku

Dan kini jarak antara wajahku dan wajahnya hanya 3 cm, sontak wajahku makin memerah, oh...ayolah Rin, dia HANTU, dan dia MENYUKAI LAKI-LAKI.

"mukamu merah". ucap Len

BLUSH

"ukh...ya iyalah dongdong! Gak merah gimana! Jarak kita itu deket banget!". Ucapku keceplosan, dan setelah itu aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku

"eh...begitu ya?". Ucapnya, kemudian Len menjauh,jadi jarak ku dan Len tak sedekat yang tadi

"fuh...apakah kau selalu begini terhadap Gakupo-sensei dan Kaito-sensei?". Tanyaku

"iya". Jawabnya dengan watados

Aku memukul jidatku sendiri...yang benar saja...

* * *

Istirahat

"Rin...".

"eh...Gakupo-sensei, Kaito-sensei...ada apa?". Tanyaku, kenapa Gakupo-sensei dan Kaito-sensei itu tiba-tiba datang ke kelasku?

"hmm...kita cuma mau ngasih kue tart jeruk, kuenya terlalu besar, karena takut gak habis, Gakupo membawakan ini untuk kita makan bertiga, kalo gak mau ya...aku makan aja sama Gakupo". Ucap Kaito-sensei, sontak mataku berbinar-binar, kue tart jeruk? Takut gak habis? Serahkan padaku!

"EEH! AKU MAU!". Aku langsung berteriak girang

Gakupo kemudian mengeluarkan kue itu, sebuah kue tart yang diameternya 10 cm, dengan toping krim jeruk dan buah jeruk sebagai hiasannya, dan setelah Gakupo-sensei memotong kue tersebut, tampaklah bagian dalam kue yang berwarna orange pucat yang teksturnya terlihat lembut, kelihatannya enak.

"untukmu". Ucap Gakupo-sensei

"arigatou~". Ucapku, kemudian memakan kue itu.

Enak, sumpah enak! Seperti dugaanku tadi, teksturnya sangat lembut, topingnya juga tidak terlalu manis, dan jeruknya...enak sekali.

"enaknya~~~". Ucapku, dan mataku berbinar-binar dan di sertai dengan background bunga-bunga cantik yang bermekaran, oke, aku mulai lebay

"hahaha...". Gakupo-sensei tertawa

"besok bawain lagi ya, oh iya, kalo bisa rasa jeruk!". Ucapku senang

"iya". Ucap Gakupo-sensei, di sertai dengan senyuman tulus

Rasanya...aku seperti mempunyai dua ayah, Gakupo-sensei dan Kaito-sensei sangat baik padaku, mereka...memperlakukanku seperti anaknya, padahal aku akrab dengan Gakupo-sensei dan Kaito-sensei baru beberapa hari yang lalu, ini...mengingatkanku dengan otou-san. yah...mungkin aku belum cerita sama para readers tercinta ini, salahkan Mikasa (Mikasa: lah kok Mikasa sih?), karena dia tidak menulisnya!

ayahku sudah meninggal sejak aku umur 11 tahun, jadi...aku kurang kasih sayang seorang ayah, dan syukur saja ibuku masih hidup, kalau enggak, lengkap sudah kesepianku.

Aku sempat melihat pintu kelas, di pintu kelas ada sesosok bayangan yang sepertinya memperhatikanku, dan dia tersenyum, kemudian menghilang secara perlahan.

'apa dia Len?'. Batinku

Dengan cepat aku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Gakupo-sensei dan Kaito-sensei.

"nah...kita tinggal dulu ya? Habis pulang sekolah, temui kami di ruang guru". Ucap Gakupo-sensei sambil mengelus kecil kepalaku

"dadah...Rin-chan~". Ucap Kaito-sensei sambil mencubit pipiku

"aw...i-iya". Ucapku, aku hanya bisa melihat Gakupo-sensei dan Kaito-sensei pergi sambil memegangi pipiku yang merah akibat di cubit oleh Kaito-sensei

* * *

Pulang sekolah

Hum...sekarang bel pulang sekolah sudah bunyi, aku langsung membereskan buku-buku yang ada di mejaku, dan memasukkannya kedalam tas ku, berjalan keluar kelas dan pergi menuju ruang guru.

Sesampainya di ruang guru, aku melihat Gakupo-sensei dan Kaito-sensei sedang berbincang-bincang, kemudian Gakupo-sensei melihatku, dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Rin!". Gakupo-sensei memanggilku

Tanpa menjawab aku berjalan menuju tempat Gakupo-sensei dan Kaito-sensei, dan memberikan senyuman khas-ku.

"jadi? Aku harus survei di mana saja?". Tanyaku

"kau...di gudang, halaman belakang, ruang musik, dan lab IPA lama, oke?". Jelas Gakupo-sensei, wait...ruang-ruangan yang disebut kan oleh Gakupo-sensei kan...

"BUSET! Kenapa harus ruangan yang serem sih!". Ucapku tak terima

"demi sekolah Rin, apa kau mau? Setiap jam pertama hingga istirahat harus mengobrol dengan hantu?". Ucap Gakupo-sensei seperti mengancam

"ya ngga-wait...darimana sensei tahu kalau Len datang padaku setiap jam pertama sampai istirahat?". Tanyaku

Gakupo-sensei tersenyum, ini aneh...

"itu tidak penting, sekarang...kau harus cepat, sebelum Neru kesini". Kali ini Kaito-sensei yang berbicara

"Akita...Neru-sensei belum pulang?". Tanyaku

"belum". Jawab Kaito-sensei pendek

"baiklah, aku pergi dulu!". Ucapku kemudian pergi begitu saja

* * *

Normal POV

"t-tunggu! Rin! Yah...dia sudah pergi...padahal aku ingin meminjamkan senter...". ucap Kaito

"mungkin...dia sudah berani, atau...dia lupa kalau nanti malam bakalan gelap sekolah ini". Ucap Gakupo

Tak lama mereka pun pergi meninggalkan ruang guru, dan saat itu juga datanglah seorang sensei berambut golden blonde diikat ponytail kesamping, sambil membawa berkas dokumen, yap...dia adalah Akita Neru

"hah...pekerjaan yang melelahkan...". ucap Neru

Kemudian Neru duduk di meja-nya dan menulis sesuatu di berkas itu, dan dibelakang Neru, terdapat bayangan hitam yang menunjukkan seringai mematikan...

* * *

Rin Place

Hari sudah semakin gelap, Rin berjalan dengan langkah pelan, menuju ruangan yang paling dekat, yaitu ruang musik.

Di ruang musik itu gelap sekali, Rin sampai hampir tidak bisa melihat apa-apa...

"emm...gelap sekali...aku harus... YA AMPUN! Aku lupa bawa senter!". Ucap Rin

Rin menghela nafas, akhirnya dia gelap-gelapan menjelajahi ruangan-ruangan yang menurutnya angker itu.

"hah...terpaksa deh...gelap-gelapan". Ucap Rin malas

Tiba-tiba Rin di kejutkan oleh suara benda jatuh...

BRUAAKK!

"eeh..moncrot!". pekik Rin

Rin menutup mulutnya, kemudian kembali berjalan mengintari ruangan yang cukup besar itu, dan langkah Rin terhenti ketika dia melihat sebuah piano yang terlihat tua dan usang yang disinari oleh sedikit cahanya bulan.

"piano?". Ucap Rin

Rin perlahan menyentuh permukaan piano itu, permukaan piano itu kasar dan seperti tak terawat.

'bisa-bisanya sekolah elit seperti ini menyimpan piano usang macam ini'. Batin Rin

Rin iseng menyentuh tuts-tuts piano itu, suaranya masih bagus, walau terlihat usang, piano ini masih mengeluarkan suara yang indah.

TING TING TING

Tapi...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DENG DENG DENG

Rin tersentak kaget, piano yang ada di sampingnya ini berbunyi dengan sendirinya, tuts tuts-nya tertekan dengan sendirinya, mata Rin membulat.

"a-apa? Apa...". Rin membatu, tubuhnya serasa sulit digerakkan

Suara dentingan piano itu semakin cepat dan membentuk sebuah irama yang menyeramkan untuk didengar, Rin masih membatu disana, dia tidak ada minat untuk menutup kedua telinganya.

Rin memang tidak takut dengan lagu-lagu pemanggil arwah atau semacamnya, jika kalian tak percaya, putarkan lagu Lingsir Wengi di dekat telinga Rin, apa yang terjadi? Rin hanya mendengarkannya sambil memasang wajah datar.

Setelah piano, dibarengi dengan suara gesekan biola yang sangat mengganggu telinga, atau mungkin...bisa memecahkan gendang telingamu detik itu juga.

NGIIINGGG NGIIINNNGGGG NGGGIIIIINGG!

"ukh...". akhirnya Rin menutup telinganya, bukan karena takut...tapi Rin tidak mau pendengarannya tak berfungsi hanya karena irama bodoh itu

Rin hanya terdiam sambil menutupi telinganya, menunggu agar suara biola itu berhenti.

.

.

.

.

Tapi bukannya tambah berhenti, suara biola itu tambah di perkeras...

.

.

.

.

.

Dan ditambah dengan suara seruling yang menyayat telinga jika kau mendengarkannya

"HENTIKAN LEN!". Pekik Rin, matanya tertutup akibat tidak kuat mendengar suara biola dan seruling yang mungkin frekuensinya melebihi batas normal

"Len? Siapa Len itu?". Ucap seorang gadis, namun wujudnya tak terlihat...hanya suaranya saja

Rin membuka matanya, mencari sosok gadis yang berbicara itu, dan ternyata...di pojok ruangan itu...

"kau...bukan Len?". Tanya Rin, kini keringat dingin mengucur deras di pelipis Rin

"bukan, sebelumnya...perkenal kan, namaku Biterugoshi Rayina...OC-nya Mikasa!". Ucap gadis berambut pink cherry di gerai dan terlihat berantakan.

Rin mengutuk dirinya sendiri dan sweatdropp

'OC-nya Mikasa!? Yang benar saja!?'. Teriak Rin dalam hati

Gadis itu memperjelas dirinya yang tertutup bayangan hitam, dan ternyata gadis itu berpakaian putih polos tak berlengan se-lutut tanpa alas kaki, matanya berwarna biru shappire, terlihat indah...namun...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"aku minta jarimu...boleh?". ucap gadis itu sambil menunjukkan kedua tangannya, jari-jarinya...putus, tetes demi tetes darah jatuh ke lantai.

Mata Rin membulat, ia sudah tak tahan lagi...dan kemudian...Rin berteriak.

"KYAAAA!".

Dengan kecepatan yang Rin mampu...Rin berlari meninggalkan ruang musik itu, entah Rin berlari kemana pokoknya Rin harus menjauhi ruang musik.

* * *

Neru Place

Di ruang guru, Neru sedang sibuk mengisi dokumen-dokumen penting yang akan dikirimnya ke dinas besok pagi-pagi sekali.

"hah...melelahkan sekali, Sonika kalau menyuruh nggak tanggung-tanggung! Mentang mentang dia baru jadi kepala sekolah!". Ketus Neru sambil menulis dan memasang wajah kesal

Kemudian Neru mendengar seperti ada yang menyanyi, samar-samar tapi masih bisa terdengar...

"la..la...la".

Neru tersentak kaget, matanya mulai menunjukkan hawa ketakutan, Neru berusaha menghiraukannya meskipun di dalam hati Neru dia ketakutan setengah mati.

"la...la...la".

Namun suara nyanyian itu semakin jelas, dan nyanyian itu seperti nyanyian pemanggil arwah, begitu suram dan...seram...

"aaa...la..la..la...la".

Nyanyian itu semakin lama semakin menyeramkan, suaranya yang begitu lemah dan suram, dan Neru mulai ketakutan, sejak dulu Neru memang takut dengan nyanyian hantu.

"kau takut?".

Mata Neru langsung membulat, dan kemudian menoleh kebelakang, dan terlihatlah Len yang berkulit putih pucat seperti mayat, dan entah kenapa Len seperti merubah-rubah wujud hantunya, tapi...

Matanya, matanya bukan berwarna biru shappire, namun merah...merah darah...

"Len...?". ucap Neru ketakutan

"kita bertemu lagi...kakak sepupu". Ucap Len sambil tersenyum

Mata Neru terbelalak, dia takut, sangat takut.

"Len...kumohon...maafkan aku, jangan ganggu aku...". ucap Neru, air mata mulai membasahi pipinya

Len tersenyum, kemudian senyuman itu di perlebar sehingga lebih mirip dengan seringai.

"setelah kau merusak biola kesayanganku dan merobek lagu buatanku? Apa bisa ya?". Ucap Len menggoda

"ku-kumohon...". ucap Neru memelas

"hmm...maaf...aku tidak bisa". Ucap Len kemudian menyeringai, dan kemudian mengambil gergaji mesin yang ada di pojok ruang guru tersebut

Suara gergaji mesin yang mematikan itu...sudah siap untuk mencabik-cabik tubuh Neru...

"KYAAAA!".

* * *

Rin Place

"KYAAAA!".

Rin tersentak kaget sambil membelalakkan matanya, teriakan seorang perempuan, Rin panik setengah mati

"siapa yang berteriak?". Gumam Rin

Rin kembali berpikir, malam ini, disekolah ini, jika bukan Rin yang berteriak, berarti...

"AKITA NERU-SENSEI!". Pekik Rin

Dengan cepat Rin langsung pergi menuju ruang guru...untuk melihat keadaan Neru. Dan setelah Rin sampai di ruang guru...mengenaskan...itulah yang dipikirkan Rin saat itu.

Darah bercipratan di sekitar meja guru deretan belakang, dan yang paling banyak ialah...meja guru yang di pojoknya bertuliskan...

**AKITA NERU**

Badan Rin gemetar, dia takut, sangat takut. Dan parahnya lagi, di meja guru deretan belakang itu...terdapat seorang laki-laki, berambut pirang, yang memegang gergaji listrik yang berlumuran darah, dan tentu saja tangannya juga ikut terkena lumuran darah.

Mata Rin seketika membulat sebulat-bulatnya, dia tahu siapa laki-laki itu, setidaknya...

"Len...kau-". ucapan Rin tepotong ketika laki-laki itu menoleh kearah Rin

Dan ternyata...laki-laki itu Len, wajahnya tidak hancur, wajahnya terlihat putih mulus namun pucat seperti mayat, dan matanya bukan berwarna merah darah lagi, namun biru shappire seperti biasa, namun terlihat sayu.

"apa? Aku sudah bilang padamu kan Rin?". Ucap Len sambil tersenyum

Tak lama Kaito dan Gakupo datang, kemudian mendekati Rin.

"Rin...". ucap Gakupo

Rin melihat Gakupo, dan sontak memeluknya, dan menangis...

"Gakupo-sensei...hiks...aku...takut...". ucap Rin sambil terisak

"cup...sudah...jangan menangis...". ucap Gakupo sambil mengelus kepala Rin

"iya, udah...gak usah takut...ada kita kok". Ucap Kaito

Perlahan tangisan Rin mulai mereda, dan melihat kembali sosok Len.

"hmm...Rin, sebenarnya...aku marah banget loh, liat kamu deket-deket sama Gakupo...". ucap Len

"huh?". Rin tak mengerti

"tapi...kalo kamu kok, rasanya aku gak bisa marah ya? Rasanya...aku menyukaimu deh...". Ucap Len

"menyukaiku?". Rin masih tak mengerti

Len tersenyum kemudian melemparkan gergaji mesin itu ke meja guru yang paling banyak berlumuran darah itu, padahal gergaji mesin itu masih menyala, jadi...

CROOOTT!

Darah semakin bercipratan di sekitar meja guru tersebut, sudah dipastikan...dibawah meja guru itu...ada mayat...

"hmm...yasudahlah, aku pergi dulu...bye!". ucap Len kemudian menghilang

Setelah Len menghilang, Rin masih melongo, Len? Menyukainya? Mana mungkin? Sudah jelas-jelas Len curhat ke Rin kalau DIA MENYUKAI GAKUPO DAN KAITO, yang notabene adalah laki-laki. Jadi...mana mungkin?

"sebaiknya kita pulang". Ucap Gakupo

"u-un...". ucap Rin masih bengong

"ayo, aku antar deh!". Ucap Kaito

Kemudian mereka pergi meninggalkan ruang guru tersebut...

* * *

Esoknya

"KYAAAA!".

Lagi-lagi, ada saja yang menjerit, dan di ruang guru, seorang sensei meninggal dengan tubuh terbelah dua, mata yang tercongkel, jari-jari yang putus, dan isi perut terlihat semua, dan...ditambah dengan warna merah yang menghiasi setiap tubuhnya.

"selalu...saja...kapan dia bisa tenang...". gumam Gakupo, sedangkan Kaito hanya terdiam

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

* * *

em...kembali bersama Mikasa

maaf kalo Typonya banyak, soalnya keburu-buru!

dan...Mikasa gak maksa kalian review

boleh review kritik dan saran ASAL JANGAN FLAME!

baiklah...sampai jumpa!


	6. Chapter 6

holaa...ada yang masih ingat Mikasa? Author newbie bikin rusuh ini datang membawa chapter baruuu~

maaf banget maaf...Mikasa updatenya lama, soalnya Mikasa lagi gak mood bikin fict, terus ide juga putus nyambung...

dan jadilah! update yang berminggu-minggu lamanya seperti ini~!

oke, daripada Mikasa ngoceh-ngoceh gak jelas, Mikasa bales review dulu!

**- for reynyah**

**hohoho...Len pasti bakal sama Rin, percaya deh!**

**makasih udah review**

**-for AngelaMarici**

**makasih...wkwkwk...kupikir tuh humor bakalan garing, karena..mengingat Mikasa yang punya selera humor jelek**

**makasih udah review**

**-for Shira Nagisa Rire**

**mungkin di chapter ini gaada, soalnya Mikasa lagi males, biasalah~**

**tenang...Len bakalan pacaran sama Rin! sumprit! ga bohong!**

**makasih udah review**

**- for YamiRei28**

**sebenernya sih gak seserem itu, cuma di dandani aja**

**makasih udah review**

**-for Niyucha chocola**

**wah beneran? makasih...**

**ini udah lanjut**

**makasih udah review**

yosh! langsung aja!

* * *

**Desclaimer: Vocaloid dan erangkatnya bukanlah milik Mikasa, kecuali Mikasa berani beli perusahaannya!**

**Warning!: sama kayak chapter2 kemarin -,-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy and Happy Reading!**

* * *

Rin POV

Hari ini, ada yang terbunuh lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi setiap harinya. Dan entah kenapa tadi malam aku LUPA SAMA SEKALI MENJAGA AKITA NERU-SENSEI, dan...yah, sekaligus pelaku pembunuhan Neru-sensei menyatakan cinta kepadaku.

'_Rasanya...aku menyukaimu deh...'_

HE-HEI! Kenapa aku teringat kata-kata itu sih!? M-mungkin aja Len Cuma bercanda! Iya! Len Cuma bercanda!

Oke, aku mulai seperti orang gila, Miku dan Miki memperhatikanku dan memberi tatapan 'kau-gila-ya-?', dan aku hanya memberikan tatapan 'abaikan-aku, aku-baik-baik-saja'

Dan kemudian aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah jendela, melihat pohon sakura yang gersang, karena...hari ini musim semi sudah berakhir...yah...

"Riiinn~~".

"WAAA! LEN! LEPAS!". Pekikku

Kalian mau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku? Yak, Len tiba-tiba sudah ada di sampingku dan memelukku begitu saja, aneh? Salahkan Len!

"gak mau~~Rin~~~daisuki~~". Ucap Len, nih orang mabok kali ya? Eh...dia kan hantu? Mana mungkin dia mabok?

Sontak wajahku langsung memerah, dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Len , tapi pelukan Len terlalu erat...jadi susah ngelepasin

"LEPAS! HUWAAA! KITA KAN BEDA ALAM LEN! KAMU KAN JUGA SUKA SAMA KAITO-SENSEI DAN GAKUPO-SENSEI!". Pekikku

"ga peduli~~aku suka Kaito sama Gakupo, tapi aku juga suka Rin~~". Ucap Len, aku kaget seketika

"HYAAA! MARUK!". Pekikku

Tak lama kemudian Len melepas pelukanku, aku menghela nafas lega, kemudian menatap Len.

"fuh...gitu dong". Ucapku

Dan tidak hanya sampai situ saja, Len tiba-tiba memegang dagu-ku, dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, dan...wajahku yang tadi sudah tidak memerah itu kini memerah lagi, aku gak mau...aku gak mau first kiss-ku diambil oleh hantu(?), aku GAK MAUUUU!

"ada noda di bibirmu". Ucap Len, dan dia membersihkan noda yang ada di bibirku

"e-eh? A-arigatou...". ucapku, aku mulai salah tingkah

Betapa tertipunya akuu! Aku pikir Len bakalan cium aku, aku malu banget! Mungkin wajah memerahku ini bisa dilihat oleh Len.

Len memegang pipiku, dan di dongakkannya kepalaku, wajah kami saling bertatapan, sontak wajahku semakin memerah...

"wajahmu merah...". ucap Len pendek

"oh ya...makasih, bisakah posisi kita gak begini?". Ucapku berusaha datar dan menutupi rasa maluku

"em...maaf". balasnya

Dan kemudian aku melihat Len tertawa...ada apa? Kenapa Len tertawa?

"hahaha...kau pasti berpikir aku bakalan cium kamu kan? Ahahaha...". ucapnya sambil tertawa, uh...menyebalkan! senam yang iya iya-HOI!

Aku langsung menggembungkan pipiku, tentu saja aku malu, gini-gini...aku juga punya rasa malu tauk!

"huh!". Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku

"aku tak akan mencium mu...karena first kiss-ku hanya untuk Kaito dan Gakupo...". lanjut Len

aku terkejut mendengarnya, kemudian aku menghadap Len, dan aku...melihat Len tersenyum tulus...

"kau...tidak ada minat untuk kembali ke alam mu?". Tanyaku

"belum...belum saatnya, tapi entah kenapa rasanya aku akan pergi dari tempat ini lusa nanti...". ucap Len pelan sambil menghela nafas

DEG

a-apa ini? Kenapa rasanya aku gak mau kehilangan Len? Ayolah Rin sadarlah, dia roh dan dia hantu, aku gak mungkin suka sama roh, gak Rin...buang jauh-jauh pikiran itu...

"o-oh...begitu...". ucapku terbata

"Ri-Rin...kau...tak apa-apa?". Tanya Len, aku tahu dia menghawatirkanku

Kemudian aku merasa ada yang mengalir di pipiku, dan aku menyentuh pipiku...air...air...mata? kenapa aku menangis? Apa sebabnya?

"kau...menangis...". ucap Len, tidak Len...jangan tunjukkan wajah khawatir itu...

"hiks...". air mataku semakin berjatuhan...kenapa ini?

"kau...kenapa?". Len semakin tidak mengerti, entahlah Len...aku juga tak mengerti...

Entah kenapa aku langsung memeluk Len, dan menangis sejadi-jadinya, entah kenapa dan karena apa...aku tidak tahu, hei tunggu...

.

.

.

.

.

Kenapa aku jadi tidak mau Len pergi?

Aku terus menangis...hingga...aku mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat...secara tak sadar, dengan volume yang sangat kecil...

"jangan pergi..."

"eh?". Aku mendengar Len berbicara seperti itu

Lah!? Tadi aku bilang apa? Jangan pergi? SIAPA YANG SURUH BILANG KAYAK GITU!

"hek!? A-aku ngomong apa...AKU TADI NGOMONG APA!?". Ucapku histeris...

"kamu tadi bilang 'jangan pergi' deh kayaknya...". ucap Len, sontak mataku langsung mendelik, apa!? Bisa-bisanya aku berkata seperti itu!?

"hek!?". Ucapku tak terima, kemudian aku melepas pelukanku dengan kasar

Aku dan Len sempat terdiam sesaat, karena aku muak diem dieman kayak gini, aku berbicara pada Len.

"nee...siapa yang akan kau bunuh malam ini?". Tanyaku, malam ini...AKU GAK BOLEH LUPA!

"Megpoid...Gumiya, keponakan Gumi...". jawab Len sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke laki-laki berambut hijau lumut, memakai kacamata, sedang duduk di bangku pojok dan membaca buku, dia Gumiya, murid paling diam di kelasku.

t-tunggu...GUMIYA!?

* * *

Istirahat

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, semua anak (termasuk Miku) keluar kelas, tentu saja tujuannya ke kantin, kalian bertanya kenapa aku tak ke kantin? Malas, aku malas berjalan, aku capek...

"hah..."

Entah kenapa aku kini sering menghela nafas...entah karena apa, dan kenapa, dan kini...aku di kelas sendirian, ditemani oleh kipas angin yang ada di atasku ini berputar setengah arah, membuat ruangan kelas menjadi sedikir lebih dingin.

"Rin..."

Aku menoleh, oh...ternyata Gakupo-sensei dan Kaito-sensei, seperti janji mereka kemarin, Gakupo-sensei dan Kaito-sensei akan membawa kue lagi, dan hal ini bisa juga di cantumkan sebagai alasan kenapa aku tak pergi ke kantin.

"wah...kue apalagi ini yang dibawa?". Tanyaku

"strawberry shortcake, kau mau?". Tanya Gakupo-sensei, sontak aku langsung mengangguk

Gakupo-sensei tersenyum, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kardus, yang isinya satu strawberry shortcake berdiameter –aku tak tahu pasti berapa diameternya, menurutku, diameternya 10cm– dengan whiped cream putih dan buah strawberry sebagai hiasan, dan setelah di potong, tampaklah tampilan dalam kue berwarna pink pucat, dan Gakupo-sensei memberikannya padaku.

"woah...kelihatannya enak!". Ucapku

Aku memakan kue itu, enak... strawberry-nya tidak kecut, padahal biasanya aku beli di toko itu strawberry-nya pada kecut semua, dan saat aku menelannya...

"WAHAHAHAHA! MIKU-CHAN DATANG!". Miku tiba-tiba memekik gak jelas ketika datang ke kelas

Aku tiba-tiba memuncratkan kue yang ada di mulutku, arrgghh...sialan, padahal kue itu enak, Mikuuu!

"uhuk...uhuk...". dan setalah itu aku terbatuk, Kaito-sensei langsung menepuk-nepuk punggunggku.

Aku melihat Miku berjalan menuju ke tempatku, dan aku terus saja terbatuk, dan untungnya setelah 2 menit aku tidak batuk lagi.

"hai Rin! Dan...selamat pagi Gakupo-sensei...Kaito-sensei...". ucap Miku formal

"tak usah formal begitu...teman Rin teman kami juga". Ucap Gakupo-sensei

BRRUUSHHH!

Miku yang tadi meminum minumannya langsung di muncratkan, dan...sasaran muncratannya adalah...mukaku.

"nggak mungkin! Rin! Kamu kok nggak bilang aku kalo...buset". aku tau Miku akan mengomeli aku, tapi dia terhenti setelah melihat mukaku yang di penuhi...jus...vegetarian(dengan campuran negi tentunya).

"Mi...ku...kau...". geramku sambil membersihkan muncratan yang ada di mukaku dengan tisu yang ada di tasku

"WAAAA GOMENASAI RIN! GOMENASAI!". Ucap Miku sembah sujud ke aku

"u-udah Miku...gapapa, kamu mau makan strawberry shortcake? Aku tak tahu pasti siapa yang buat...tapi, kue ini enak sekali!". Ucapku sambil menyerahkan potongan kue itu ke Miku

Miku membalasnya dengan senyuman senang dan mata berbinar-binar, dan memakan kue itu, senang rasanya...bisa melihat Miku seperti ini.

"kalian tahu...aku...bisa membuat kue ini...karena...Len". ucap Gakupo pelan

"Len?". Miku memiringkan kepalanya, pertanda tak mengerti

PRANG!

Suasana mendadak hening, aku terdiam sambil membelalakkan mataku, Miku ketakutan, Gakupo-sensei dan Kaito-sensei saling berpandang, dan aku langsung melihat vas bunga di meja guru itu pecah dan berserakan di lantai, sedangkan bunganya berceceran.

"si-siapa...y-yang mecahin vas bunga? Kan tadi gak ada angin, naruhnya juga gak pojok-pojok amat kok...". ucap Miku gemetar

"a-aku...aku...". aku ternganga, apa mungkin...Len?

"Ri-Rin...aku takut...". ucap Miku

Aku melihat vas bunga itu sekali lagi, dan aku...melihat Len membawa pisau berkaratnya dan matanya...berubah merah...

* * *

Pulang sekolah

Normal POV

Rin tersentak ketika mendengar bel, kemudian membereskan buku-bukunya, dan melihat Gumiya yang sama sekali tak bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya, yap, Gumiya sedang membaca novel, sesekali menaikkan kacamatanya.

'Gumiya tidak pulang?'. Rin bertanya-tanya di dalam hatinya

Dengan rasa penuh penasaran Rin berjalan menuju meja Gumiya, melihat Gumiya dari setiap sisi, Gumiya terlonjak kaget, dan menatap Rin dengan tatapan aneh.

"oh...Kagamisaku-san, ada apa?". Tanya Gumiya

"e-eh!? A-ano...Megpoid-san tidak pulang?". Ucap Rin dengan nada tergagap

"tidak, aku biasa pulang malam, dulu sih aku sering ke perpustakaan untuk menengok tante Gumi dan membaca novel, tapi sekarang Tante Gumi sudah meninggal, dan perpustakaan juga masih di renovasi". Ucap Gumiya datar, matanya masih fokus dengan novelnya

"o-oh...kau...tahu siapa yang membunuhnya?". Tanya Rin takut-takut

Gumiya memejamkan matanya, dan kemudian menutup novelnya, dan menatap Rin dengan tatapan serius.

"hari itu aku tidak menemani okaa-san, aku langsung pulang waktu itu, jadi aku tidak tahu...". ucap Gumiya, Rin terdiam, dan kemudian tersenyum.

"kalau begitu...aku akan menemanimu disini!". Ucap Rin girang

"kenapa?". Ucap Gumiya heran

"aku tak bisa memberi tahu alasannya, pokoknya, semalam apapun Megpoid-san pulang, aku akan tetap menemani Megpoid-san, pulang dengan selamat sampai tujuan!". Ucap Rin

Gumiya tersenyum, kemudian memasukkan novelnya ke dalam tas, dan kemudian meneteng tasnya.

"Baiklah...sekarang, ikut aku ke cafe langgananku, tenang...kau akan ku traktir". ucap Gumiya, Rin mendelik senang, dan kemudian mengangguk-angguk layaknya anjing yang akan di beri makan oleh tuannya.

"hum! Ayo berangkat!". Ucap Rin

Mereka kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelas, tepat saat mereka meninggalkan kelas itu...mereka diikuti oleh sesosok bayangan berambut pirang, yang membawa pisau dapur berdarah...

* * *

SKIP TIME

Furukawa café

"Furukawa café? Sepertinya aku pernah dengar...". gumam Rin

"ya, Furukawa café ini adalah café milik ayah Miki". Ucap Gumiya

Rin hanya ber-oh-ria saja, kemudian memasuki café tersebut, dan di sambut oleh waiter( Mikasa: bener gak sih tulisannya?) yang amat sangat Rin kenal, Rin membelalakkan matanya, dan menyebut nama orang itu.

"Kaito-sensei?". Ucap Rin tak percaya

"oh...selamat malam Rin, dan Gumiya, seperti biasa, kau selalu datang kesini". Ucap Kaito

"mana tante Kaiko?". Tanya Gumiya

"Kaiko sedang di dapur, menyiapkan pesanan, biar aku panggilkan saja ya?". Ucap Kaito

"ti-tidak perlu sensei, kami tunggu tante Kaiko selesai dengan pekerjaannya saja, ayo Rin". Ucap Gumiya kemudian menggeret Rin yang masih melongo dengan apa yang terjadi.

Kemudian Rin dan Gumiya duduk di meja yang di langit-langitnya ada lampu gantung yang terlihat mewah(mepet sawah), dan di meja ter sebut sendiri ada vas yang berisi mawar merah yang cantik, Rin yang melihatnya langsung duduk di meja itu, mengambil satu batang bunga mawar tersebut, dan memasangnya di dekat telinga Rin.

"hahaha...kau ini ada-ada saja Rin". Ucap Gumiya sambil tertawa

"hehehe...habis bagus sih mawarnya". Ucap Rin sambil memegangi bunga mawar yang di pasang di telinganya

Tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang waitress berambut biru ocean pendek, mirip dengan Kaito.

"mau pesan apa?". Tanya waitress itu, Kaiko Shion, adik Kaito

"aku mau pesan jus wortel dan cheesecake wortel". Ucap Gumiya tanpa menyentuh buku tamu itu sedikit pun

Sedangkan Rin membuka buku menu itu dengan gelagapan, mencari makanan yang akan di pesannya, dan ding! Ketemu, pie jeruk florida dan milkshake jeruk.

"a-aku pesan milkshake jeruk dan pie jeruk florida". Ucap Rin kemudian menutup buku menu itu

"baiklah, pesanan kalian akan segera datang". Ucap Kaiko ramah, sambil kemudian pergi ke dapur

Di luar jendela Furukawa café, sesosok bayangan berambut pirang itu menyeringai licik, kemudian menghilang dari jendela itu...

* * *

Di dapur

Di dapur, Kaiko sedang menaruh pesanan Rin dan Gumiya di nampan, namun Kaiko dipanggil seseorang dan akhirnya meninggalkan pesanan Rin dan Gumiya, dan tak lama setelah Kaiko pergi meninggalkan dapur, datanglah waitress berambut pirang diikat ponytail kecil, mendekati nampan itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan kecil yang berisi bubuk berwarna putih tidak jelas, dan waitress itu memasukkannya di jus wortel dan mengaduknya, setelah itu Kaiko pun datang.

"hei kau!". Ucap Kaiko

"a-ah! I-iya?". Ucap waitress berambut pirang itu gelagapan

"kau...orang baru?". Tanya Kaiko

"iya". Jawabnya singkat

"baiklah, tolong antarkan pesanan itu di meja nomor 7, cepat!". Perintah Kaiko

Kemudian waitress itu pergi ke meja nomor 7 dengan membawa nampan pesanan Rin dan Gumiya, dan secara tak sadar waitress itu menjatuskan bungkusan itu, dan bungkusan itu di temukan oleh Kaiko, seketika mata Kaiko membulat kaget.

'i-ini kan...racun? siapa yang menaruhnya disini?d-dan...untuk apa?'. Batin Kaiko

* * *

Rin and Gumiya Place

"lama sekali...". ucap Rin

Yak, Rin disini hampir jamuran menunggu pesanannya, sedangkan Gumiya hanya diam membaca novelnya, tak mempedulikan omelan Rin karena lama menunggu pesanannya, dan tak lama kemudian waitress berambut pirang dikucir ponytail itu datang membuat nampan berisi pesanan mereka, dan menaruhnya di meja tempat Rin dan Gumiya.

"ini pesanannya...". ucap waitress itu dengan wajah datar

Rin memperhatikan wajah waitress itu, dan kemudian berkomentar dalam hatinya.

'ini pelayan nggak asik...dan...sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya...wajahnya nggak asing gitu... '. Batin Rin

"kamu...pelayan baru? Kok gak pernah liat?". Tanya Gumiya

"iya, saya pelayan baru". Jawab pelayan itu datar sedatar jalan tol

Rin semakin curiga dengan pelayan itu, dia seperti pernah melihatnya tapi entah di mana dan kapan Rin juga lupa.

"kalo boleh tahu, namanya siapa ya?". Tanya Rin

"Lena, Lena Kagome". Ucap pelayan itu

Rin semakin curiga, Lena Kagome? Oke, ini semakin aneh, Lena Kagome, Rin juga sepertinya pernah mendengar nama itu, dan kemudian Rin tersenyum kecil dan memakan pie jeruk itu sedikit, sangat sedikit.

"baiklah saya tinggal dulu". Ucap pelayan yang bernama 'Lena' itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan meja Rin dan Gumiya

Tanpa disadari Rin dan Gumiya, pelayan itu mengeluarkan seringaian liciknya kembali, dan berjalan menuju dapur café tersebut. Dan Gumiya mulai memakan cheesecake wortel itu, dan kemudian meminum jus wortel yang sudah dicampuri bubuk putih yang aneh itu, tentu saja Gumiya tak mengetahuinya.

Memang Gumiya tidak merasakan apa-apa, namun sesaat kemudian Gumiya merasakan perutnya serasa di kocok, sakit? Tentu saja, mulutnya mengeluarkan busa putih, tubuh Gumiya kini kejang-kejang Seperti orang tersengat listrik, mulutnya masih saja mengeluarkan busa, Rin yang melihatnya langsung panik dan berteriak minta tolong, namun...orang-orang seperti tak mendengarkan teriakan Rin, dan seperti menganggap teriakan Rin adalah angin berlalu.

'kenapa semua orang menghiraukanku!? Apa mereka tak lihat kalau ada orang keracunan!?'. Batin Rin tak terima

Rin terus mengguncang-guncang tubuh Gumiya, sedangkan Gumiya masih kejang-kejang, mulutnya masih mengeluarkan busa putih, kulit Gumiya berubah pucat, Rin semakin panik.

'aku harus bagaimana? Seseorang...tolong aku!'. Rin memekik dalam hati

Dan Rin...juga mendengar seseorang berbicara, dengan nada licik dan membunuh...

'kau lihat Rin? Di luar sekolah pun aku masih bisa membunuh orang-orang yang ku benci...'. suara itu, amat sangat Rin kenal

Rin membelalakkan matanya, suara itu...suara yang sangat-sangat tak ingin Rin dengar...suara liciknya itu...

'LEN!?'. Batin Rin

Rin memejamkan matanya, dan ketika matanya terbuka, Rin sudah berada di kerumunan banyak orang, dan polisi berdatangan, untuk membawa jasad Gumiya agar di otopsi, wait...jasad? jadi GUMIYA MENINGGAL!?

'Gu-Gumiya meninggal? Kenapa?'. Ucap Rin dalam hati

Dan di balik jendela Furukawa café, sosok bayangan berambut pirang itu kembali menyeringai, kemudian menghilang dalam kegelapan...

.

.

.

.

bersambung

* * *

kembali bersama Mikasa

wiuh...gomen banget kalo pendek, udah lama, pendek lagi, aduh...Author macam apa kau ini Mikasa?

dan seperti yang ada di chapter sebelumnya

Mikasa gak pernah sekalipun maksa kalian review, mau review, silahkan...mau enggak? silahkan.

jangan meninggalkan review dengan isi kata2 kasar yang bermaksud merendahkan, atau bahasa singkatnya FLAME. jika anda melakukan hal sakral itu, dijamin, kau akan segera masuk liang lahat detik itu juga!

oke Mikasa gak bakal banyak bicara

sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!


End file.
